


Girl Meets World

by RIARKLEGMW



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIARKLEGMW/pseuds/RIARKLEGMW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Farkle and Riley changes as they kiss on the party,while Maya and Lucas are secret dating between Riley's back.It's just the beggining of a long way towards the biggest question of all:What's the Secret of Life?</p><p>-Some we meet along the way are there to prepare us when we stay and choose a husband or wife.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's written in screenplay format,teaser,two acts and a tag.Each season has 10 episodes.
> 
> First season:
> 
> 1.First Kiss  
> 2.Jealousy  
> 3.First Relationship  
> 4.First Fight  
> 5.First Time  
> 6.First Break-Up  
> 7.She Doesn't Like Me  
> 8.Triangle  
> 9.Betrayal  
> 10.Summer Love

''First Kiss''

 

 

 

 

 

 

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

LUCAS,MAYA,ZAY AND RILEY enter the school.The all four are happy and smiley,at least for a moment,until they realize what HIGH SCHOOL will mean for them.

LUCAS  
First day as high school students.

MAYA  
It will get better,trust me.

ZAY  
I don't know for you guys,but i just wanna survive it.

MAYA  
You?I thought you were the coolest guy back in Texas.What's wrong?You are nervous?

ZAY  
Don't mess with me,lady.Texan guys are pretty hard to understand and beg for pardon,right Lucas?

LUCAS,silent,looking at something,confused,with a half smile.

ZAY (CONT.)  
Lucas?

LUCAS  
Is that Farkle?

All of them fix their eyes towards FARKLE,who is standing with a girl,TRACY.

 

MAYA  
With a girl?

ZAY  
An actual girl?

RILEY  
Who the hell is she?

 

ZAY  
That must be someone new,because i never met her or have spoken to her.

MAYA (ironic)  
That's right!Because you're the biggest flirt around here.

LUCAS and ZAY smile.

LUCAS  
Well,from this point of view,you gotta change your mind.It's Farkle the biggest flirt...always has been and always will be.

FARKLE,ends conversation with Tracy,smilling and turns back,  
only to face his friends.

FARKLE  
Hi...guys?

RILEY  
So...what's going on with you,Farkle?

FARKLE  
Well,as far as I know...i came to first day of high school,especially because i love school.Why are you all looking at me that weird?

MAYA  
What do you think...Romeo?

LUCAS  
Who's the chick,buddy?

FARKLE  
Tracy?

FARKLE,begins laughing as hell,he couldn't stop for a minute,making them well akward this time.

ZAY  
Guys...i love jokes and funny things...i'm comedian deep down,but i don't get this.Is this some kind of punchline?

MAYA  
I don't get it,neither.

 

FARKLE  
Come on,people.Tracy's new here...i just heard she's making big party this night...so,i wanted to know if rumors are true.

LUCAS  
Farkle Minkus...caring about parties.Who the hell are you,dude?

FARKLE,laughs.

ZAY  
Don't you guys get it?Farkle finally made his medal of best friend.You're out Lucas!

LUCAS  
What the hell?

ZAY  
He's taking us to the party!

FARKLE  
We're going to the party!

ZAY and FARKLE,act like best friends,much to LUCAS'S annoy.They dance like they never had parties before,all happy.

MAYA (TO LUCAS)  
He's right.You never cared that much to take us to lame party...and you're Mr.Popular.

LUCAS  
You too?

MAYA  
Just calm down.We're going to the party!

RILEY  
Let's go to the class now.

The all of them enter the class.

 

END TEASER

 

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – ENGLISH ROOM - DAY

LUCAS leans closer to MAYA,who sits in front of him.

LUCAS  
I think something is seriously wrong with him.

MAYA  
Right!I mean...he was so wrong.I can't wait to see his face when i tell him that all this sucks.

LUCAS  
Who are you talking about?

MAYA  
And you?

LUCAS  
Farkle,of course!

MAYA  
Oh,give me a break.

MAYA,for the first time ignores him like that and listen to the lesson.HARPER LEE was teaching English class.

HARPER  
So...this is your first class since you all said goodbye to middle school and made big step into high school.

ZAY  
And I feel the same,why is that?

MAYA  
You wouldn't be you if you don't make a comment,right?

ZAY  
What did I say?

HARPER  
The first author we'll talk about is one of the famous bestsellers of today...Nicholas Sparks.

FARKLE  
Oh,boy.

HARPER  
Yes,Mr.Minkus?

FARKLE  
That's not nice.He's nice and his work,but you teaching us to experience all things he writes about...is not nice...at all.

LUCAS (TO FARKLE)  
What the hell is wrong with you?It's like some alien came into your body?Where's Farkle?

FARKLE (TO HARPER)  
You're talking about romance books,right?Well...if we wanna cry and hate love,we would definitely read it,but...

HARPER (interrupts)  
I thought i was proffesor here.I'm teaching english class and this is what i teach every year when kids like you,full of themselves and in puberty come into my class.

FARKLE  
I just don't agree with you and i think that's not right way of teaching literature.

ZAY  
Stop speaking,man...just stop speaking or you will end up dead first day of high school!

HARPER  
Mr.Minkus you could take a walk,you know that?Why don't you take a shot?

FARKLE  
Okay!I prefer out of class than listening to things that only make us cry and realize that we won't live forever.

HARPER  
You're free to go any time you want.

FARKLE stands up,maybe first time in his life,or just because of puberty.

LUCAS  
Stay where you're,buddy!  
FARKLE  
I ain't listening to this.

FARKLE walks toward doors,when HARPER stops him for a moment.

HARPER  
And i want your paper on this theme tomorrow.Am I clear enough?

FARKLE  
What book?

HARPER  
Walk to remember...i supose you read it.

FARKLE  
Yes,i did.

FARKLE looks back at class,a bit angry,some new kind of Farkle.

FARKLE (CONT.)  
And spoiler alert...it's not some kind of love story...you will cry at the end,a lot.

FARKLE leaves the classroom,leaving everyone in schock,especially his friends.

MAYA  
Something is definitely wrong with Farkle!

LUCAS (sarcastic)  
Wow!What made you notice it?

HARPER  
You all have the same task.If you don't write it...well,you know what happens to these.

EXT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

FARKLE,angry,a bit fast is walking,until CORY notices him.

CORY  
Whoa,whoa!Slow down a bit.

FARKLE  
Mr.Matthews.  
CORY  
What the hell is all this?Why aren't you on class?

FARKLE  
I...

CORY (interrupts)  
Did everyone escaped and you stayed for your own sake?

FARKLE  
No!

CORY  
Wait,wait,I know!Proffesor didn't show up and you're free to do whatever you want.

FARKLE  
What is going on with you,sir?

CORY  
I'm just...bored of being teacher all my life...so i'm researching myself a bit...i might find something interesting.

FARKLE  
Yeah...something like psych?

CORY  
Now...why aren't you at class like everybody else?

FARKLE  
I wasn't acting like all other students...so...you know,she kicked me out.

CORY  
Harper Lee?

FARKLE nods,a bit emberrased.

CORY (CONT.)  
What did you do?

FARKLE  
If she keeps teaching us Nicholas Sparks alike books or even Shakespeare...we won't get anywhere.

CORY  
What do you mean?Shakespeare is a legend!  
FARKLE  
Yeah,i know...you read Hamlet?That guy really deserve ending he had.

CORY  
And what about Othello...it's a bit alike and legendary.

FARKLE  
Right!

FARKLE and CORY,bonding and like that,missing the whole point that mattered.

CORY  
Why would books like that take you nowhere?Every book has some important lessos...like my class,for example.

FARKLE  
You're teaching history...in interesting way.And this...this is...mad.

CORY  
Why?Love is nice thing,tragedy without love and love without tragedy is mad!

FARKLE  
I love that books,i really do.But...love is blind and weak and...it's the worst thing that could happen and more if it's unrequeted.

CORY  
You're talking about yourself?

FARKLE  
About situation every man was at least once in his lifetime.

CORY  
Than...you're wrong and changed a lot.

FARKLE  
I like this change...and i'm gonna keep it.

FARKLE,turns around,but CORY stops him.

CORY  
Wait...i heard about...some party.Is it true?You're going?Is my daughter gonna attend it?  
FARKLE  
Calm down.Some new chick is making party...she's new and you know how that things work.

CORY  
I will stop being that weird father who just can't get his nose out of his daughter's life.

FARKLE  
I doubt of it,but you can give it a try.

CORY  
I believe in you,Farkle.

FARKLE  
Thanks...whatever that means.Because it means something,right?You're just gonna ask for something and i'll do it,because you made me feel great about myself.

CORY  
Yeah...pretty much.Now...listen to me.Take care of Riley.

FARKLE  
What?

CORY  
It's her first great,big,exciting party she's attending.I don't wanna be bad father,i wanna trust her,but i can't.It's voices i have in my head,like something's gonna happen.

FARKLE  
Okay,i'll do it for you.She's my friend and i don't wanna let you down.

CORY  
Why aren't you my son,too?

They both laugh.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM - EVENING

RILEY and MAYA are standing,beautiful,with make up,in front of CORY,who looks very calm,for big surprise.

MAYA (TO CORY)  
So...you're letting her go at this calm way?

CORY  
Yes.

MAYA  
You don't mind when she's coming back?

CORY  
I don't.

MAYA  
You don't care what happens there?

CORY  
I don't...because i know my daughter and i know nothing serious is gonna happen,right?

RILEY  
That's right.Thank you for believing in me and for supporting me like this.

CORY  
Always.

They hug,for a moment.

TOPANGA enters.

TOPANGA  
What's going on in here?

MAYA  
The miracle happened...finally.It's kinda weird.That's not Mr.Matthews at all.

TOPANGA (TO CORY)  
What did you do,now?

MAYA  
He's letting Riley go to party and to stay til late hours.

TOPANGA  
Hm...that is very weird.

RILEY (TO MAYA AND TOPANGA)  
Come on...just stop it.I know my dad isn't hiding anything,because we know each other,it's like two souls in one.  
TOPANGA  
And if he's hiding something...don't worry,i'm good at that.We're staying here all night and i'll eventually find out.

CORY laughs histeric,a bit scared.

CORY  
That's just...nice...vrilly nice of you,Topanga.Now let them go,will you?

TOPANGA  
Okay.Have fun,girls.

THEY WALK AND EXIT APARTMANT.TOPANGA TURNS TO CORY.

CORY  
What?

TOPANGA  
We're playing games tonight.What are you up to?Monopolly,Cards,Bridge?

CORY  
Am i missing something?Since when we do this?

TOPANGA  
Since i don't trust you like before.You'll eventually talk and if you do...i know i won't like it.

CORY  
Let it than be Monopolly.I'll win...i always do.

TOPANGA comes closer to him,giving him small kiss on lips.

TOPANGA  
I'll be back in minute.

SHE leaves living room.

CORY  
Oh,boy...i'm so...so done.

INT.TRACY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

LUCAS,MAYA,ZAY,RILEY and FARKLE are standing,looking at everything and everyone,thinking about what to do first.  
LUCAS  
This isn't the party i imagined.

MAYA  
There are so many...grown up things here.

FARKLE  
And we're grown ups,aren't we...people?

ZAY  
I don't know what are you up to,but I...i think i'll over those hot girls there.So,if anyone needs me...

All of them four keep looking at ZAY.

ZAY  
Do not disturb me!

ZAY walks over some girls sitting on couch.

LUCAS  
I just wanna sit somewhere.(TO MAYA)Wanna join me?

MAYA  
Of course...what else should i do?

LUCAS and MAYA sit close to the table full of drinks and next to one couple,who is making out very hard and disturbing.

FARKLE  
So...

RILEY  
It's just two of us,right?What should we do?

FARKLE  
I'll go get some drinks.You want something?

RILEY (disappointed)  
No,thanks.

FARKLE rushes fast towards bar,with RILEY watching every step he makes and his meeting with TRACY,again.

TRACY  
Farkle?

FARKLE  
You thought i wouldn't be here,right?

TRACY  
No,i actually thought that you're not as geek and lonely as you were supposed to be.

FARKLE,smiles.

FARKLE  
People talk to much around here,don't they?

TRACY  
Too much.Here's your drink.

TRACY gives him one vodka.HE drinks it and apparently,likes it.

FARKLE  
What the hell is this?It's better than chocolate milk.

TRACY comes closer to his ear.

TRACY  
It's secret you need to find out.

RILEY,at the same place she was,spots FARKLE'S eyes that were checking out TRACY,feeling a bit jealous,maybe.Out of anger,she comes closer to table and takes one vodka,drinks it.

MAYA  
Riley?

RILEY  
I'm feeling so much better.

 

INT.MATTHEWS APARTAMANT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

CORY and TOPANGA are sitting for small table,that's near their sofa,playing cards.

CORY  
Okay...i can't do this anymore.You win...i'll let you win.

TOPANGA  
So...what's the secret than?  
CORY  
There isn't any secret.I'll be honest with you.

TOPANGA  
That's what husband and wife are supposed to,right?

CORY  
I don't trust Riley as much as I seem to.

TOPANGA  
I knew it!

CORY  
How?

TOPANGA  
Because...that's who you're Cory Matthews.

CORY  
Wait...i don't like this very much...calling me by my first and last name.That means one...trouble.

TOPANGA  
You're not in trouble,but she'll be...if you don't tell me what did you do to feel as comfortable as now?She's teen and at party maybe full of alchocol.

CORY  
Hey,you beat me at cards,but i've got my own cards.The most valuable card...Farkle.

TOPANGA  
Farkle?That kid is changed,a lot.So...i don't know what might happen.

CORY  
I trust him...he won't let me down.Now...let's go to sleep,i can't pretend to like this games anymore.

TOPANGA  
Let's go...loser.

They head to their room.

INT.TRACY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

The party continious,without stoping for a moment.  
FARKLE and TRACY keep drinking,having fun.Than,RILEY comes along,hugging FARKLE.

RILEY  
Farkley!

FARKLE  
What the hell?Are you drunk?

TRACY  
She looks like that.Is she your girlfriend.

RILEY (DRUNK)  
No,no... girl friend...i'm his friend.

TRACY leaves them two.

FARKLE  
I need to take you home.I promised...

Than,ZAY comes along.

ZAY  
Hey,guys.Are you having fun?What the hell is this?The queen be...drunk?

FARKLE  
You're not helping,Zay.Where are Maya and Lucas?

ZAY  
Having their own party...perhaps.

FARKLE  
That's sweet and funny...but i need to take her home.

ZAY  
That's your problem,dude.She's your problem.

ZAY walks away.

 

FARKLE (TO RILEY)  
Oh,god.Let's just take you home.

FARKLE carry RILEY carefully,they exit the house.

 

INT.TRACY'S HOUSE – BATHROOM – DAY

MAYA is walking,like she's acting or something,with LUCAS sitting at toilet.

MAYA (ACTING)  
Riley...Lucas and I are together.Riley...i want you to don't go mad over my new boyfriend.Riley...we're together.Riley...Lucas and I...

LUCAS (INTERRUPS)  
Why don't just say...we're together and we don't care about other people's opinion?

MAYA  
She's my best friend!

LUCAS  
She's my friend,too.

MAYA  
And ex girlfriend.

LUCAS  
And...we don't we just hide it a bit more?

MAYA  
I can't!I already feel strange...like i killed Kennedy.

LUCAS  
Well...that would be easier to explain...in just one sentence without answers stupid questions.

MAYA  
Look,this is my problem,i'll tell her tomorrow.

LUCAS  
Okay.

They come closer,hug each other,their secret relationship is almost out.

END ACT ONE

 

ACT TWO

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – LATER HOURS

There's no one in living room,everyone probably sleeping.It's dark.Than,in apartamant enter RILEY and FARKLE.

RILEY  
We're home!

FARKLE  
Shh!If your dad comes here...i'll be buried on cemetery tomorrow morning.

They sit on couch.

FARKLE (CONT.)  
How could this possibly happen to you,Riley?

RILEY  
I don't know...i guess that's my five minutes of glory.

FARKLE,smiles like always,for a short time,but with a big cute smile.

FARKLE  
I'm gonna go now.

RILEY,for surpise,grabs him with hand.

RILEY  
Wait...just stay here,okay?

FARKLE  
I...

RILEY  
You're my knight.Why did you save me?

FARKLE  
You're drunk and...

RILEY  
Just stay here and...and...

RILEY,begins smilling at him,very hard.

FARKLE  
How could you be drunk and smilling at the same time?

RILEY  
You too...just smile,i just...wish i could see yours once in awhile.

FARKLE,laughs.

FARKLE  
I need to go home.

RILEY  
Wait...why don't you just sleep here?

FARKLE  
That's mad...and suicide.

RILEY  
You're good...good...good friend.

FARKLE  
Yes,good friend.

FARKLE and RILEY,silent,begin crashing with heads,smilling,until their lips suddenly don't crash.When they finally realizing they kissed for very first time,they stop and look each other a bit.

RILEY  
You...

FARKLE  
I need to go.It's late.

RILEY  
Yes,it is.

FARKLE exits apartmant,leaving RILEY all confused,thoughtful.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

FARKLE,a bit hangover,closes his locker and than,surprise to see CORY.

FARKLE  
Mr.Matthews?  
CORY  
And...?

FARKLE  
What?

CORY  
What happened last night?All good?

FARKLE  
Fine...it's all fine.Because...if weren't fine i wouldn't be standing here,i would ran away.And i'm not running away,right?I'm just very very...mad person,right?

CORY  
What's wrong with you?She didn't find out,did she?

FARKLE  
Of course not.

CORY  
I made a mistake,Farkle.

FARKLE  
You shouldn't have done it in first place.Trust is two way street.You should've taken the right street.

CORY  
You're wise...that's why i picked you to spy on Riley.

OFF RILEY  
What?

The both of them turn around,to see RILEY standing there,hearing the last things CORY said.

CORY  
Oh,boy!We're in big...big trouble.

FARKLE  
Riley,he...

RILEY  
Dad...how could you...i thought you trusted me!I don't wanna talk to you...never again.

RILEY rans away,leaving CORY devastated a bit.  
FARKLE (TO CORY)  
I'll talk to her,okay?

FARKLE rans towards her.

FARKLE  
Riley!Wait!

RILEY  
Oh,just leave me alone.You two have double face...liar.

FARKLE  
Hey,all i did was for your own good.I did everything to keep you out of trouble...i didn't succed,but...

RILEY (INTERRUPTS)  
You would...if you weren't so all over Tracy.Trust me...you would succed.

FARKLE  
What's that about?

RILEY,keeps quiet,avoiding this TRACY topic.

FARKLE (CONT.)  
You need to talk to your father.He did that for your own security.He's a good father,the best father someone could ask for,believe me.

RILEY,looks at FARKLES eyes,very serious.

RILEY  
We need to talk.

FARKLE  
What?

RILEY  
Nevermind...you'll get it yourself...if you're still a genious.

She leaves him,walks towards her father.

EXT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – GARDEN – DAY

CORY and RILEY are sitting,both silent.

CORY  
So...is this your forgiveness or...?

RILEY  
Of course not.There's nothing to forgive.You did what you thought was best for me.

CORY  
Wow...you're seriously not mad?

RILEY  
No.

CORY  
Why not?

RILEY  
Dad...maybe i don't deserve your trust and limits you set for me.I know you care...and thank you for that.

CORY  
I'm so sorry.I trust you...of course I do...it's just...

RILEY  
I know what new day kids do...so...i understand your worry.

CORY  
Thank you...for understanding me and my actions.And next time...stay at that party til the very end.

They both smile and hug.

INTERCUT

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAYS – DAY

FARKLE'S P.O.V:  
He's watching as Cory and Riley reconcile,smilling on them,at Riley more than at Cory.

RILEY  
Mum somehow found out you were in all this mess?

CORY  
Your mother is like detective Colombo...but worse.But i don't know what i would do without her.

RILEY  
I wanna that.

CORY  
That?

RILEY  
The love you two have.

CORY  
And you'll have it...very soon,trust me.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAYS – DAY

We hear the bell.MAYA and LUCAS exit classroom,very serious,they share the look.

MAYA (TO LUCAS)  
I don't know if I can do it.

LUCAS  
Go...and make me proud.

MAYA  
Well...now that sounds exactly as you were speaking to pet.I'm not Beethoven.

LUCAS smiles.

LUCAS  
If you want this to work...be honest,to yourself and to her.

MAYA comes closer to RILEY.

MAYA  
Where were you,bestie?

RILEY  
Bestie?That's like we call each other now?

MAYA  
What's with the tone?

RILEY  
I need to talk to you.

 

MAYA  
Oh,god.

RILEY  
What?

MAYA  
It's like you're gonna kill me or worse...bury me.

RILEY  
It's something personal...thing that happened.

MAYA  
Oh,god.It can't be connected to me,right?And i need to tell you something,too.You begin,

RILEY  
You...better.

MAYA  
You're older for a month.

RILEY  
You.

MAYA  
You.Mine's a big me...

RILEY (INTERRUPTS)  
Farkle and I kissed.

MAYA  
Lucas and I are together.

RILEY  
What?

MAYA  
Wait...you and...

MAYA,begins laughing,can't control herself.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGHSCHOOL – ENGLISH ROOM – DAY

It's another class of English.

 

HARPER  
So...Mr.Minkus...do you have your homework?

FARKLE  
No,i don't.

ZAY  
And today is the day this geek just stood and stop being geek and be awesome instead.

FARKLE  
I have something better.You wanna report?

HARPER  
I want paper...essay.I don't care what you have to say...if it's written than don't bother opening your mouth.

FARKLE  
We all make a mistake.

MAYA (SILENT,TO RILEY)  
This has something to do with you.

FARKLE  
But...there's no love without tragedy,neither tragedy without love.Walk to remember...it's sad sad book...but worth reading it.You just cry...and than you know you're alive...truly alive.Those are just things...that are never meant to be,but they push it so hard...until they don't have much more space for any pain.

LUCAS (SAD)  
Right!It's like she just needed to have damn leucemia and die.It's heartbreaking.

MAYA  
Oh,god.Don't tell you read it?

LUCAS  
I thought they were taking a walk to remember and not whole that drama.

ZAY (TO FARKLE AND LUCAS)  
You bastards!You ruined the book for me...now i don't need to read it at all.Who's genious now?

 

FARKLE  
The point is...that love never is sane.Nobody's love story is...i just wanna feel the same those characters felt...even if it's for a moment.

HARPER  
I think that your ''apology'' is accepted.I knew you needed something to make you return of right path.Now,lets talk about much happier things...

FARKLE,leans to RILEY's DASK.

FARKLE  
I think we need to have that talk.

 

END ACT TWO

TAG

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

RILEY and FARKLE are sitting at sofa,alone,feeling more comfortable.

FARKLE  
So...i usually talk like crazy.Now...i don't know where to begin from.

RILEY  
I was drunk,you were great friend...i don't know why we need to make big deal.

FARKLE  
You're right.It's not the end of the world.

RILEY  
I love you...as friend.

FARKLE (SMILES)  
I love you too.And i'm happy that nothing ruined it.That drunken kiss didn't mean nothing and didn't ruin anything.

RILEY  
We'll always be friends.

Both of them smiles,as if they don't think like that at all.  
FARKLE  
Always?

RILEY  
Always.

FARKLE exits the apartmant,living RILEY a bit heartbroken,sad.

RILEY  
I...didn't meant it that way.

INT.BUILDING – HALLWAY – DAY

FARKLE,AS he exits Matthews apartmant,sitting down the doors,touching the doors.

FARKLE  
I didn't meant it...i really didn't.

 

END TAG

FADE OUT


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Farkle and Riley experience jealousy of each other while out with their respective dates,which leads them to questioning their own relationship with each other.Zay begins driving Maya and Lucas crazy,as he becomes the third wheel in their relationship.

''Jealousy''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley is standing near her lockers,silent,thinking,with her eyes fixes towards Farkle,who's far away,talking to Smackle,apparently.

SMACKLE (to FARKLE)  
Hi!

FARKLE  
Hey.So...what are you up to?

SMACKLE  
I'm so happy you asked me that...because i hope you remembered.

FARKLE  
Remembered what?

Smackle,becomes a bit annoyed.

SMACKLE  
Are you sure you're a genious?

FARKLE  
I just don't get...

SMACKLE (interrupts)  
We have a date.

FARKLE  
Date?

ON RILEY,she seems to not enjoying seeing them together.Than,Maya comes.

MAYA  
Riley...we need to talk.

RILEY  
Not now.

MAYA  
I know you're mad because of what happened and...

RILEY  
What happened?

MAYA  
Lucas and me...

RILEY  
I don't care about that...really.

MAYA  
What?Okay...who are you and what the hell you did with Riley Matthews?

Both of them laugh.

RILEY  
I just...don't like him anymore.

MAYA  
How the hell that happened?You went for some future predictions and realize he's not your soulmate?

RILEY  
I think i know who I belong to...and you too.

Riley fixes her eyes towards Farkle again.Farkle and Smackle continue their conversation.

FARKLE   
I don't seem to remember that,Smackle.

SMACKLE  
You don't...but i do.

FARKLE  
Okay.If that's making you happy...we'll go to the date.

MAYA (to RILEY)  
What the hell?Nerds are having a date?

FARKLE  
I'm looking forward to it.

SMACKLE  
So do I.

Smackle leaves.Farkle walks towards Maya and Riley.  
MAYA  
So,Romeo...Smackle...date...are you two a couple?

Farkle looks at Riley.

FARKLE  
We're nothing.Friends can go on a date,can't they?

MAYA  
She's not your friend...she's your enemy.

Then,we hear bip from Maya's phone.She takes it,a bit misterious.

MAYA (to RILEY and FARKLE)  
I'll meet you inside,guys.

She enters the classroom.

RILEY  
So...Smackle?

FARKLE  
Are you gonna tease me?

Riley,laughs.

RILEY  
I don't think so.That's Maya's role.

FARKLE  
Are you okay?

RILEY  
Fine,Farkley.Let's go to class.

FARKLE  
Nobody calls me Farkley.

They both enter in the class.

 

END TEASER

ACT ONE  
FADE IN:  
INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY  
Cory is teaching the lesson.Over the board are written words:War and Jealousy,much to everyone's surprise.  
CORY  
Jealousy?What's jealousy?

RILEY  
Seriously?Are you really teaching us this,dad?

CORY  
Mr.Matthews.I'm Mr.Matthews...Ms.Matthews!

Farkle,begins laughing.Than,Riley turns around,facing him.

FARKLE  
Sorry...it's just...funny...Ms.Matthews.

CORY  
Come on!Anyone?Jealousy?

MAYA  
We're sorry to let you down...Matthews.But...we might be too young to understand jealousy.

Lucas,begins laughing,parallel to Farkle's laugh.Maya,surpised,faces him.

LUCAS  
Really?Too young?We're in high school and you're the most jealous person i ever met.

ZAY  
Yes,you're.

MAYA (to ZAY)  
You!Shit up!

ZAY  
I'm not talking.

MAYA  
I'm not jealous person!

LUCAS  
Oh,yes you're.

CORY  
Good,Mr.Friar.You're making this class look a bit alive.Keep going.

LUCAS (to MAYA)  
Yesterday,for example.

ZAY (interrupts)  
He was treated like prisoner!Like he was in Alcatraz!That's dark side of jealousy.

MAYA  
Will you just let him talk?We're together,remember?Lucas and me!

LUCAS  
I felt like pet.

ZAY  
Way to go,buddy.

LUCAS  
I didn't even look at another girl and you made me feel like...like girl Bates killed at the beggining of the film.

Maya,begins laughing as hard as she can.

MAYA  
That's...great movie and he only was looking for a bit of love.I wish she treated him better...she wouldn't have died.

RILEY  
Did you even watch the movie?

ZAY (to LUCAS)  
And...that's foreshadow of your ending...Bates!

Lucas,faces him.

 

CORY  
Okay...Farkle?

 

FARKLE  
I don't really like old horror films.Don't bother me with this.

CORY  
I meant...you're genious around here,give a bit light to the class.Come on,make things interesting.

FARKLE  
It's boring and absurd.We should be learning about war and history.What has to do one thing with another?

CORY  
That's the point.Weren't the enemies jealous of Hitler and his potential?It's emotion that makes everything begin.

Riley,becomes thoughtful,as much as Farkle.

CORY (CONT.)  
Can love really begin without jealousy?It's the moment that makes us realize everything.It's great emotion.

ZAY  
It's for girls.

CORY  
Come on.

ZAY  
I'm serious.It's girl things.They tend to be more jealous than guys...it's hundred years old theory...and truth.

FARKLE  
That's right.

LUCAS (to FARKLE)  
What do you know about jealousy?

MAYA  
He's Romeo!He's not jealous...others are jealous of him.

 

FARKLE  
I don't need to be jealous about something i never had.It's so...stupid.

 

RILEY  
I think jealousy is our insecurity...fear of losing something we never knew and never thought we had.

FARKLE (to RILEY)  
How can we be jealous about something we never had?

Riley turns around.

RILEY  
That's the point!Jealousy helps us understand what we want...it pushes us towards it.Things we never had...they suddenly begin meaning so much to us.

Riley and Farkle,keep staring into each other's eyes,as they were talking about each other.

CORY  
So...jealousy is emotion,sometimes good,sometimes bad.Sometimes very obsesive and sometimes,it last for seconds...we don't even notice it.

MAYA  
So...what has to do with all war things?

CORY  
It's true emotion.It makes us see things clearly...it's a metaphor.

MAYA  
Again...what role has war in all this jealousy thing?

Lucas leans closer to Maya.

LUCAS  
You better stop now.

ZAYA  
Just shit up,girl.Shit up and nobody gets hurt.

 

Maya faces Zay.

 

MAYA  
Really?Do you need to?

CORY  
Homework!I want to hear jealousy that's in front of your eyes.How you see jealousy and what represents to you?

The class ends.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley is near the lockers,putting her book,she closes locker.Than...out of nowhere,Charlie appears,scaring her a bit.

RILEY  
Charlie?

CHARLIE  
I heard rumors...just wanted to check if they're true.

RILEY  
What rumors exactly?

CHARLIE  
Are you single again?

Riley,stops for a bit,when she sees Farkle coming from the classroom.Farkle stops at the door,looking at them,curious,with Maya coming,too.

RILEY  
I was always single.Thanks for noticing.

CHARLIE  
So...you would love to go on date with me?

RILEY  
Of course.

Charlie,walks away.

MAYA (to FARKLE)  
So...Romeo...what's going on in your little head?

 

FARKLE  
Could you please stop calling me like that?

 

MAYA  
It's your nickname...and by the way,blame your father for it because your real name sucks.

FARKLE  
I'll keep that in mind...Penelope.

Farkle and Maya walk toward Riley.

FARKLE  
So...Charlie Gardner?Are you really doing this again?

RILEY  
It's my life,Farkle.So...i can do whatever i want to.

Farkle nods.

FARKLE  
Right.

Than,Smackle comes along,making Riley feel jealous,but not showing it that much.

SMACKLE  
And...?Where are we going tonight?

FARKLE  
Smackle!

Farkle,doesn't know answer,feeling a bit surprised.

FARKLE (CONT.)  
I'll tell you,but not here.Let's go.

Farkle and Smackle walk away,acting a bit like couple.

MAYA (to RILEY)  
Wow!This was really...wow.

RILEY  
Just stop with that wow!Charlie is good date.

MAYA  
This is so big mess,Riley.I know you...and you're not doing good thing.

 

RILEY  
I'm allowed to date...so,i'm going on date with Charlie.And that isn't supposed to be weird...at all.

MAYA  
You're jealous,right?

RILEY  
What?

MAYA  
Come on,that look on your face this morning,than speech in class...that look again seconds ago.I'm your best friend for a reason.

RILEY  
There's nothing going on with us...with me...with Farkle.

MAYA  
Kiss meant something,right?

RILEY  
Give me a break,please.

MAYA  
I'm not telling you what to do...i think you can figure out yourself.But this date...it's not good thing.

RILEY  
I'm just trying to do...the same thing Farkle is doing.I don't want that kiss to mean something,it isn't supposed to.

MAYA  
Well...it meant for him too.Why are you so worried?Their date won't last a minute.

RILEY  
What are you suggesting?

MAYA  
You know...to hurt Romeo where he feels most pain.

RILEY  
That's mad and...you're crazy jealous person.So...bye.

Riley walks away.Lucas and Zay come along.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
So...what are you up to?

ZAY  
We could relax a bit,this school's killing me.

MAYA  
I didn't ask you.

ZAY  
Now you really hurt my feelings.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
Let's just go to my place.We'll watch some movie.

ZAY  
Sure.

LUCAS (to ZAY)  
Dude...she was talking to me.Don't make this even more awkward.

Lucas and Maya walk away,leaving Zay alone.

ZAY (to MAYA and LUCAS)  
What movie?

He runs towards them.

 

 

 

END ACT ONE

 

 

 

ACT TWO  
FADE IN:

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Lucas are sitting at the sofa,watching movie on TV.

LUCAS  
Your mother's not home?

MAYA  
Oh,god,no.She wouldn't allow this and anyway...it's like she's never home.

Lucas,nods,half smilling at here.

LUCAS  
But...i'm here...i'll always be.

MAYA  
That's...good thing to know.

They're about to kiss,but than Zay comes from the kitchen with popcorns.

ZAY  
Here it is,guys!

LUCAS  
What the hell are you doing here?Didn't you go home?

ZAY  
Hey,calm down.I came with you,don't you remember?

MAYA  
We could use a bit privacy,you know?

ZAY  
You're right.

LUCAS  
Thank god.

ZAY  
I'll make us something to drink,popcorn is not enough.I saw your kitchen is full...this place is better than my house.

Zay walks towards kitchen,leaving them two alone.

MAYA  
I'm this close to send him back to his home...back in Texas.

LUCAS  
Relax.He'll make us drink and he will be out in a minute.

MAYA  
Are you sure?This is not relationship I asked for when we go together.

LUCAS  
What do you mean?He's all of sudden bothering you?

MAYA  
How could you think that?He's my friend too.But...he's a third wheel.

LUCAS  
I'll take care of that,okay?

They share small kiss on lips and than,keep watching TV.

INT.TOPANGA'S – DAY

Farkle and Smackle are sitting for the table,having a date.

SMACKLE  
So...this is your great idea of having date?Topanga's?

FARKLE  
Something's wrong?

SMACKLE  
I don't know.Do you think it is?

FARKLE  
I like this place.What did you think I would take you?To some romantic place?

SMACKLE  
Well...yes.

FARKLE  
I'm sorry,Smackle.But,i'm not that guy and i think i'll never be.Not with you.  
SMACKLE  
What's that supposed to mean?

FARKLE  
I'm doing this to make you happy...for the sake of our small friendship or former rivaly.I'm not in love with you.

SMACKLE  
You're not now,but who says you won't be later,in couple of years?

FARKLE  
My heart...it says my heart.

Than,Charlie and Riley enter,making Farkle notice it,be jealous.They sit for the first table,without making gesture towards Smackle or Farkle.

CHARLIE  
Riley...are you sure about this?

RILEY  
What's wrong?

CHARLIE  
It may be pure coincidence,but...why are we at the date,at the same time and same place as those two?

RILEY  
I don't care about their personal life and I think you shouldn't either.

Charlie nods,a bit worried.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – DAY

Maya and Lucas still watch TV,with Zay as third wheel.

ZAY  
We should do this more often.

MAYA  
What do you mean?It wasn't enough whole day?

LUCAS (to ZAY)  
Buddy...we need to talk about something and you need to stay calm.  
ZAY  
God,Lucas...i'm not you,i'm always calm and there isn't Texan Zay.

LUCAS  
The thing is...

MAYA (interrupts)  
That we don't want you here!It's that simple,Lucas!

LUCAS  
And very cold.

ZAY  
Wow...this was...this is...

LUCAS  
Please...before you get mad or say something you would regret...remember that you will always be my friend.

ZAY  
I'm glad i'm the third wheel.I can't do this anymore,guys.It's like taking care of pets and that is exhausting.

LUCAS  
Wait...are you serious?

ZAY  
Come on,Lucas.You two are couple,i'm still single...the things are not the same...not anymore and i would rather finding what you two have than being around you all the time.

MAYA  
You know...maybe you could stay a bit more.

LUCAS  
Maya!

MAYA  
The poor guy is single...it's so bad...so so bad thing to do,Lucas.

LUCAS  
I'm sure you're going to regret this.

MAYA  
I won't.Let's see another movie.  
INT.TOPANGA'S – NIGHT

Farkle and Smackle and Riley and Charlie are still on date.Both Riley and Farkle seem to be very jealous,but not showing it too much.

SMACKLE  
Farkle?

FARKLE  
What?

SMACKLE  
I just can't do this anymore.

FARKLE  
What's going on now?What did I do?

SMACKLE  
You...didn't do nothing.I did...i thought you could feel same for me after all this time,but that's never gonna happen.

FARKLE  
Why?

SMACKLE  
Because...you love her,don't you?

CHARLIE (to RILEY)  
So...this isn't a normal date,right?

RILEY  
Why would you think that?

CHARLIE  
I feel like being used...you know.You don't like me...not a bit...and i'm okay with that,really.But...do you need to hide it?

RILEY  
Charlie...

CHARLIE (interrupts)  
Stop with this nonsense.Go for it.

RILEY  
What?  
Charlie stands,about to leave restaurant.

CHARLIE  
I just...i will always be here for you,but only when you really want me...wheather it's like friend or boyfriend.Til than...go for it,make a move or you will keep suffering.

Charlie leaves.Farkle,keeps looking at Riley.

FARKLE  
Look...that's not true.I don't like you,but i don't like some other person,either and especially her.

SMACKLE  
Prove it.Because...your eyes and heartbeat tells me different.You were jealous of her date,weren't you?

FARKLE  
Let's just stop with this,okay?

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya and Lucas keep sitting on sofa,with Zay asleep,beside them.

LUCAS (to MAYA)  
So...i want to hear it...just tell me.

MAYA  
You were right.

LUCAS  
Thank you god!That's all I wanted to hear.

MAYA  
So...it's more important to you beind right than our relationship?

LUCAS  
That's...not what i said.

MAYA  
It's fine.You were right...Zay is our friend,but third wheel too.So...who's gonna tell him once for all?

LUCAS  
Me,of course.  
Zay,begins waking up.

ZAY  
Hey,guys.Did i fall asleep?

MAYA  
Not for too long,apparently.

LUCAS  
Look,Zay...

MAYA (interrupts)  
We just can't take it anymore!

ZAY  
What?

MAYA  
Just get the hell out of here!

LUCAS (to MAYA)  
What's matter with you?You don't do it like that...he's human,you just tell him slowly.

MAYA  
He's not a kid,Lucas.

ZAY  
Finally.

LUCAS  
I'm sorry,buddy.But...i'm so in love with this girl...I just wanna spend some time alone with her.

MAYA  
That's so...bad.You're using our relationship so you can dump a friend?

ZAY  
Guys!Guys!

Maya and Lucas stop fighting,silent.

ZAY  
I'm a third wheel.I understood it first time you said.Lucas and I are great friends...we were back in Texas,too.But things changed...you're his girlfriend and I'm gonna support it.  
Zay stands up.

ZAY (CONT.)  
We'll always be friends,Lucas.But right now...she's your priority.I respect that...i want you to respect it too.

LUCAS  
Yeah...things too a bit weird,you know...three's a crowd.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
You know...maybe you could go with him too.

LUCAS  
You were first to complain.

ZAY  
I'll just go...to avoid this fighting,i had it enough at my house.

Zay leaves.

LUCAS  
Don't let something similar happen again,please.I beg you!

MAYA  
Calm down.

LUCAS  
I love our all friends,but this is too much.I want to spend my time with you...let's cuddle.

MAYA  
Maybe you should go.

Maya stands up.

LUCAS  
What the hell now?

MAYA  
I'm sorry,but i want to sleep.We'll have fun tomorrow.

LUCAS  
Sure...at school.Are you sure about that?Come here!

Maya sits at Lucas's lap,kissing.

EXT.TOPANGA'S – NIGHT

Riley is sitting at the floor,a bit sad.Than,Farkle comes,leaving the local.

FARKLE  
This was one of the worst dates of history.

He sits next to her.

RILEY  
Yes,it was awful.

FARKLE  
So...this thing with Charlie...it didn't go as well as you expected?

RILEY  
I didn't expected it to go well.I just wanted it to end.

Farkle,looks at her eyes,thinking for a moment.

RILEY (CONT.)  
I think...the moment has come.

FARKLE  
What are we,Riley?

RILEY  
What?

FARKLE  
What are we supposed to be?Friends?

RILEY  
I don't know anymore.

FARKLE  
Me neither.But...i know what i want us to be.

RILEY  
Farkle...

FARKLE (interrupts)  
Friends is not what i think we are.

Farkle and Riley,stop talking for a bit,looking into each other,slowly coming closer,finally kissing,for the second time.

RILEY  
That's what we are...we've always been that.

They keep kissing,now beggining their relationship,smilling.

END ACT TWO

TAG

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

ON MAYA,she's asleep,naping,snoring,pretty hard.Next to her is Lucas,drinking small beer and on the other side of sofa we notice Zay,drinking too and watching TV.

LUCAS (to ZAY)  
Cheers,buddy!

ZAY  
Cheers!

They cheer and drink.

ZAY (CONT.)  
Are you sure this is good idea?She could wake up,you know?

LUCAS  
She won't,trust me.I need some free time to spend with my friend,too.

ZAY  
I'm not the third wheel anymore?

LUCAS  
Oh,yes you are.Let's watch it again!

They change channel,watching TV.

 

END TAG

FADE OUT


	3. First Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Riley and Farkle begin their relationship,that causes Cory to go wild and spy on them all the time.Things between Maya and Lucas become weird as he finds out she still has Josh as contact on FB.Topanga has to work til late hours so she asks Zay to babysit Auggie and Ava,which doesn't go pretty well.

''First Relationship''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Farkle enters the school,a bit sleepy.He walks toward locker,when Riley comes closer to him,all happy.

RILEY  
Hi.

FARKLE  
Hey.

Both of them are happy,but nervous too.

RILEY  
We don't need to make things be weird between us now,right?

FARKLE  
What do you mean?

RILEY  
We're together...so...let's act like that.

Riley leans towards him,giving him kiss on lips.

FARKLE  
As much as I want this...it's better to stop...right now.

RILEY  
What's wrong?

FARKLE  
Your father...is like a psychopath.I don't want to be killed for this and found too late.

Both of them laugh.

RILEY  
Come on,that's not true.He's a bit weird,extreme...he goes wild when boys are around me.Hm...i guess you're right.

FARKLE  
So...if you love me...please,for god's sake...don't be responsable for my death.

Farkle and Riley share small kiss on lips,when Cory separetes them.

FARKLE  
Mr.Matthews...Mr.Matthews.It's good day,isn't it?

Farkle,begins walking,stepping back from Cory and Riley.

FARKLE (CONT.)  
Because...it's so great day to learn some history lesson.Belgium 1831,perhaps?See you later!

Farkle storms into class.

RILEY  
Dad...don't say anything,okay?

She walks into class too.

CORY  
Weird!Now I have to take care of him too.Damn!

Maya,Lucas and Zay are walking towards the class,when Maya's phone bips.

LUCAS  
Who's that?

MAYA  
What?

LUCAS  
Your phone.It's some message or call?

Maya,silent,like she hides something.

MAYA  
You know...it's first time in the history that i love that i'm at school,i might not be sleeping during class anymore.Isn't that interesting?

She walks into class,fast.Lucas looks at her and turns to Zay.

LUCAS  
You saw that?

 

ZAY  
I know,i know.You want everyone to notice how you have the prettiest girlfriend alive.Do you need to be that show off?

LUCAS  
What?

ZAY  
Just give me a break,buddy.I want girlfriend,too!

Zay walks into class too,leaving Lucas standing,thinking.

LUCAS  
Weird...just weird.

Lucas enters the class,only one to seem normal.

 

 

END TEASER

 

 

 

 

 

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory is teaching a lesson.

CORY  
So...what's a secret of life?

RILEY  
Didn't we end with this theme time ago?

CORY  
Yes,we did.So...what's up with war?What's secret of life in it?Why was it necessery to live by some freak rules?

FARKLE  
They needed to live like that.There's no any secret.

CORY  
But there is!

All class becomes surprised as Cory begins acting at this strange way.

CORY (CONT.)  
Parents sending their male children away...leaving their wives and family scared...it's real fear.Back than...relationships were easy to handle...today...it's a big mass.

ON RILEY,FARKLE,LUCAS,MAYA as they hear word 'relationships',  
Inmediately understanding his need of teaching this lesson.

LUCAS (to FARKLE)  
Oh,boy!This has something to do with you,not the lesson.

CORY  
Relationships are war too.Parents become worried and their children don't even understand or see that worry.

RILEY  
Dad...i mean,Mr.Matthews...this isn't very polite.We're here to learn about history and war and not some...relationships opinion.

Farkle,a bit worried,leans to Riley.

FARKLE (to RILEY)  
Nice one!

RILEY  
Thanks!

Cory,notices that.

CORY  
Whoa,whoa,whoa...whoa!Not whispering...at my class!

Than,we hear another bip from Maya's phone.She fixes her eyes on that bip,at the very moment.

CORY (to MAYA)  
No phone on at my class!

ZAY  
What's this...Scotland Yard?

CORY  
It's new strict rules...Zay.I want everyone to respect them...i don't care if any of you is my child,my family or even close friend.

ZAY (to FARKLE)  
Dude,this is all your fault.You're the one who's kissing his daughter.

CORY  
One more Zay and this chat won't be allowed here...forever.

Lucas,leans towards Maya.

LUCAS  
So...what's with your phone?It's some alarm or someone's texting you?

MAYA  
We shouldn't break new teacher's rules,you know?

LUCAS  
What?You're the rule breaker...remember...Mayaville?

MAYA  
Just...we'll talk later.

ZAY (to LUCAS)  
Did she dump you?

Lucas faces Zay,a bit angry about all situation.

LUCAS  
You need to take care of your mouth...a bit.

CORY  
So...everyone understood the rules?I'm glad...i'm sorry if i made you angry or pissed you...but the time has come and finally made some peace in here.

FARKLE  
Can we go back to history?

CORY  
Of course,Mr.Minkus.Why wouldn't we?

FARKLE  
It had became awkward in here,so...

CORY  
I hope you all understood importance of relationships...and most of all,couple relationships...it's all about honesty.

FARKLE  
Just change the subject,please.We have psychology next hour...i guarantee you we learn this stuff there.

Cory,smiles.

CORY  
Okay,than...soldier.Let's get back to American War history.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – CAFETERIA – DAY

Farkle and Riley are sitting for the table,alone.

FARKLE  
My parents aren't home for entire day.Wanna go to my place or...?

RILEY (interrupts)  
Yes!

 

FARKLE  
Are you okay?

RILEY  
This thing with my father is a bit wierd,don't you think?

FARKLE  
That's the only and first thing i thought about when we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

RILEY  
That's cute.

FARKLE  
Cute,really?Cute is that your father will end up killing me some of these days?

RILEY  
No,don't be silly.

Riley comes closer to him,smilling.

RILEY (CONT.)  
I think it's cute that you called my your girlfriend.

FARKLE  
That's what you're.  
They're about to kiss,but than,Cory comes along.

CORY  
Hey,guys!

RILEY  
Dad...

CORY (interrupts)  
Don't feel interrupted...just do what you were doing.I'll just sit with you and eat my lunch.

FARKLE  
I don't think that's okay.

CORY  
Why?Because you're couple and i'm some crazy man who is very worried about his daughter?You think i'm crazy?

 

FARKLE  
I meant...you don't go to high school anymore...we're the students,you're the teacher.

CORY (realizing)  
Of course.You're funny guy.

Cory eats his lunch,just looking at Riley and Farkle,who will a bit uncomfortable.

On other side of cafeteria,Maya and Lucas are sitting,with Zay.

ZAY  
I'm so hungry that i could eat a whale.

Maya,keeps looking at her phone,trying to be not so noticed.

LUCAS (to MAYA)  
Who are you texting?

MAYA  
Lucas...please.May i have some privacy?

LUCAS  
I just want to know what the hell is going on with my girlfriend.

MAYA  
Nothing.She's here...don't you see her?

ZAY  
You're,your body is.But where the hell is Maya we all know?What did you do with that silly girl?

Maya gives killing look to Zay,look that could kill.

ZAY (CONT.)  
Fine,fine...i'll just eat this delicious food.

LUCAS (CONT.)  
I won't be mad,i promise.

MAYA  
Why would you be mad?Nothing's going on!

Maya stands up,now all the cafeteria only hears them,a bit yelling.Lucas follows her.

LUCAS  
Something apparently is!

MAYA  
Okay,fine.I'm texting with Josh!

ZAY  
Josh Matthews?Uncle Boing?

LUCAS  
I can't believe it.This totally changes everything.

Lucas storms out of cafeteria.

MAYA  
Lucas!

She storms after him.

CORY (to FARKLE)  
You see...this things happen when people fall in love in young age.Problems come and they don't know how to react...that just messes up the entire relationship.

RILEY  
Dad!

CORY  
What?I was talking to Farkle.

INT.TOPANGA'S – DAY

Farkle and Riley are sitting at the bar.

FARKLE  
So...you know anything about Maya and Lucas?

RILEY  
Nope.I didn't wanna bother her...i knew this was gonna cause trouble.

FARKLE  
But she didn't do anything.Would you have problem if I do the same?  
RILEY  
Of course.

FARKLE  
That's just texting,there was nothing between them...never.

RILEY  
It's enough that she had crush on my uncle.

Than,Zay comes along.

ZAY  
What's with our favorite couple?Lucas and Maya,i mean...no offense.

FARKLE  
Where did you come from?I didn't see you enter.

ZAY  
I was here all the time.

RILEY  
Let's just talk about some other thing than fights,breaking up...

CORY (interrupts)  
Who's breaking up?

We notice him behind Riley.  
RILEY  
Dad!

FARKLE  
Let me guess.You were here the entire time too?

CORY  
What's wrong with hanging out with young people once in awhile?

Than,Topanga notices this and comes closer to Cory,taking him for hand.

TOPANGA  
Cory...come here for a moment.

They go away.

ZAY (to RILEY and FARKLE)  
So...this is your place now?This is where you'll hide from the big beast?

RILEY  
It's impossible to hide from him.He's unbelievable.

FARKLE  
He's just worried.

ON TOPANGA AND CORY,keep talking,while he just keeps fixing eyes towards Riley and Farkle.

CORY (to TOPANGA)  
Hurry up!

TOPANGA  
Is something seriously wrong with you?

CORY  
What i did?

TOPANGA  
Can't you leave them alone?You became real terorist!

CORY  
I...wait...i...okay...terorists have heart too...a big one.

 

TOPANGA  
That's why they're haunted by police?

 

CORY  
I'm just worried about her.It's just...too soon.

TOPANGA  
Please,don't teach anyone about relationship...especially not them.

CORY  
What does that mean?

TOPANGA  
You'll know.

Topanga walks towards Riley,Farkle and Zay.  
TOPANGA  
So,guys...what are your plans tonight?I need a small favour.

ZAY  
Is it to make a party...cause i'm up to it?

Topanga,ignores him.

RILEY  
We would like to be alone tonight...but i don't think it's possible.

She nods her head to Cory,who's still looking at the couple as he is about to kill them.

TOPANGA  
You're free to spend some time alone.Don't bother thinking about him.Go now.

Riley kisses Topanga on check.

FARKLE  
Thanks.  
They exit the Topanga's.

ZAY  
So...what's the favor than?It must be something interesting.

TOPANGA  
You're the lucky guy,Zay.I need you to babysit Auggie and Ava tonight.

ZAY  
What?I think i heard wrong...you're asking me to babysit those two monsters?

TOPANGA  
You're talking about my son and that little...monster,yes monsters.

ZAY  
I'll make them suffer very much.

TOPANGA  
That's a deal.  
They shake hands.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT.MINKUS'S HOUSE – FARKLE'S ROOM – NIGHT

The light is shut down.Farkle and Riley are sitting on sofa,watching TV,alone.

RILEY  
So...this is your idea of spending the night with your girlfriend?

FARKLE  
It's not good?

RILEY  
It's brilliant!

She kisses him on lips.

FARKLE  
I know you're not a fan of horror films...especially slashers but you have me...if you're scared.

They smile,keep watching TV.Than,we notice Cory,who finally stands up,being behind sofa.

CORY  
I can't do it!I can't do this anymore!

They jump from sofa,surprised,more scared than from watching the movie.

RILEY  
Dad?

CORY  
How can you watch this...i'm scared to death?

RILEY  
How did you enter the house?Were you following us?

CORY  
How could you think that?That reminded me...Farkle,your house doesn't have so good security.

Farkle and Riley,a bit angry,thrown in this kinda funny situation with Cory.

INT.MATTHEWS'S APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Auggie and Ava are sitting on the sofa,watching TV,eating popcorns.Than,Zay comes from kitchen.

ZAY  
So...did you guys had it enough?

AVA  
We just started.

ZAY  
You need to go to bad.You wouldn't like me to call your mother and tell her what you're doing?

AUGGIE  
This is a free country!

AVA  
Yes!

They begin throwing popcorns on Zay.

ZAY  
Guys...guys!

AUGGIE  
We have same rights as you...to do whatever we want!

ZAY  
Fine!Fine!

They stop throwing popcorns.

ZAY  
Let's watch TV and eat that damn popcorns.

INT.MINKUS'S HOUSE – FARKLE'S ROOM – NIGHT

Cory,is sitting on sofa,having his eyes fixed on TV,scared,  
while Farkle and Riley are standing.

CORY  
This is mad...this is crazy thing to watch and know about!  
RILEY  
You aren't seriously scared?

CORY  
What the hell is this?Jason Vorhees?

FARKLE  
No.

CORY  
Michael Myers...Freddy Kruger?

FARKLE  
Not even a close.Don't you watch films instead of studying them?It's Chucky!

RILEY  
And it's not even that scary.Not as much as you.

Cory stands up.

CORY  
You're right.I've been acting very odd and like a maniac.I'm sorry...i should let you do stuff like this.I mean...not watching that crazy guy...Chucky...

FARKLE (interrupts)  
It's a doll.

CORY  
Seriously?

RILEY  
Dad.

CORY  
What was i telling?Oh,yes...my bad,i'll go now and you two have fun.

Cory exits the room,leaving them two together.

RILEY  
This is what i less expected.

FARKLE  
Come on.It's so funny that he doesn't watch horror films.I finally know his weak side.

RILEY  
So...what we do now?

FARKLE  
I think we should solve our friend's problem.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya and Lucas are sitting at sofa,very close,but not watching each other at all.Farkle and Riley are there too,standing.

FARKLE  
Guys...you need to talk to each other.

LUCAS  
Why?This is working too.

MAYA  
Right.

RILEY  
Come on...what happened...is not that bad.

Lucas finally looks at Maya.

LUCAS  
I can't believe you still have him in facebook contacts.

MAYA  
I can't believe you're that jealous.

LUCAS  
What am i supposed to do?I'm sorry i'm not your Uncle Boing!

MAYA  
Come on!Don't act like a child...that was some stupid random childhood crush i had,before i really knew that i love you.

LUCAS  
Really?

MAYA  
Trust me...you're the only one.

Lucas smiles.They come closer,kiss and finally make up.

 

FARKLE  
Hey,guys...where's Zay?

 

 

 

END ACT TWO

 

TAG

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – LATER

The TV is on,light shut down.Zay,Auggie and Ava are laying on floor,asleep.Than,Topanga and Cory enter.

CORY  
I'm serious.That doll is crazy...and apparently me too.

TOPANGA  
Wow...they were awake.I knew he was gonna mess this up.

Cory,laughs.Than,looks on TV,only to realize they were watching Chucky too.

CORY  
Oh god!Oh god!Oh god!

Topanga puts lights on.

TOPANGA  
What the hell is wrong with you?Do you wanna wake them up?

CORY  
Chucky!

TOPANGA  
You're seriously going crazy.

CORY  
They watched Chucky and fall asleep.I can't believe it.

Topanga nods.

CORY  
Now...give me those 10 bucks.

TOPANGA  
What?

CORY  
We made a bet,remember?Zay didn't last that long...and i finally realize i had to let go my daughter...she's in good hands.

TOPANGA  
I gave you my word.

She takes money and gives to Cory,who looks at it with such obssesive look,happy.

 

END TAG

 

FADE OUT


	4. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Farkle experience their first couple fight,as he prefered spending entire day on football training than with her.Maya and Lucas somehow get involved in fight too,when he takes Farkle's side,while Cory and Topanga begin thinking about possibility of having another child.

''First Fight''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY –DAY

Farkle is closing his locker.When,Riley comes behind his back,  
putting her hands on his eyes,surprising him.

RILEY  
Guess who?

FARKLE  
Hm...it's so hard to guess.I'll say...my girl?

Farkle and Riley laugh,as she puts away her hands.

RILEY  
I like when you call me like that...so never stop.

FARKLE  
Fine.

They keep smilling.

RILEY  
So...you want to hang out at my place today?

FARKLE  
Today?

RILEY  
After school.You don't have plans,do you?

FARKLE  
Actually...i'm sorry to let you down,but we have football practice right after school.

Riley,looks a bit sad,but nothing showing it too much.

RILEY  
Oh.

FARKLE  
But we could meet later.

RILEY  
Sure,of course.

FARKLE  
Let's go.

He heads to class,leaving her alone,he doesn't seem to notice that he actually made her feel that way,he's not thinking at her right now.Than,Maya comes along.

RILEY (to MAYA)  
Did you just see that?

MAYA  
Yes...i'm so hungry and they don't opet cafeteria until lunch.

RILEY (confused)  
What?

MAYA  
Oh...you're hungry too?

RILEY  
Farkle just dumped me so he can go to his football practice.Like that's so important!

MAYA  
He dumped you?

RILEY  
No...not really.What should I do?

MAYA  
Well...welcome to club.

Maya heads to classroom,leaving Riley a bit confused.

RILEY  
What club?

She enter classroom too.

 

 

END TEASER

 

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – ENGLISH ROOM – DAY

Harper Lee is teaching a lesson,on the board is written:Shakespeare.

RILEY  
I don't really understand it.So...a the very end...Hamlet actually loved Ophelia?

FARKLE  
Of course he did!I mean...just take a look on all the things he had done.

MAYA (to FARKLE)  
Wow,Romeo!You get that thing,but you don't know what the girl wants so she can be happy.

FARKLE  
What?

HARPER  
So...let's get back to the theme.It's Shakespeare time now.

LUCAS  
Come on,guys!He didn't care about the freakin girl...he just wanted vengeance.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
Ophelia!Her name was Ophelia.

LUCAS  
The point is...the things like that likely doesn't happen in these days.

HARPER   
So...by definition of all of you...what's love?If Hamlet was crazy...did he really loved her?

ZAY  
That's...

Everyone turn around to look at him,his talk about ''love''.

ZAY  
...very boring thing!

FARKLE  
I think that's mad.Love is mad...it's real madness.

HARPER  
Why do we need it than?

FARKLE  
Because...this is mad world,we wouldn't be able to survive without it...we're all mad sometimes.It's a mad love...every kind of love.

MAYA (to HARPER)  
Why can't we just get back to Sparks or even Jane Austin?I mean...i liked Sense and Sensibility better.

FARKLE  
So...Hamlet did loved her,but at his very way.He was mad and his love towards Ophelia was mad.

HARPER  
That's right,Mr.Minkus.And love without madness...isn't really love.

Maya,leans even more towards Lucas,whispering.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
So...he could make this all speech right now...but he can't understand his own girlfriend.I mean...what's wrong with him?

LUCAS  
What do you mean by that?

MAYA  
Don't act dull with me.You're just the same specie.

LUCAS  
Specie?What are we...animals?

MAYA  
Not yet.

HARPER  
So...we finished Hamlet...next one should be Othello.

MAYA  
And when are we supposed to do Romeo and Juliet?I mean...this Romeo over here can't hardly wait to comment that one too.

FARKLE (to MAYA)  
What's with this Romeo thing again?I call you by your name.

MAYA  
Ask your Juliet.

Farkle,still doesn't get it,doesn't feel as he did something wrong.

HARPER  
Romeo and Juliet is not in plan for this year.We will discuss Othello the next class.

The bell rings,students gets up,leaving classroom.Just a bit of them are still there.

FARKLE (to RILEY)  
What the hell is wrong with Maya?Why she keeps teasing me?

RILEY  
She's not teasing you...it's just...

FARKLE  
What?

RILEY  
Forget it.Nothing.Let's go.

She exits the classroom,leaving Farkle even more confused.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley puts her books in locker,Farkle walks towards her.

FARKLE  
What's wrong with you?

RILEY  
I really don't wanna fight about it...not here.

FARKLE  
Fight?Why the hell would we fight?

Suddenly,it's just them,yelling a bit louder,so that everyone could hear them.

 

RILEY  
You didn't choose me.

FARKLE  
What do you mean?We're together.

RILEY  
Yes...but this morning,you choose your stupid football practice over me.Why?

FARKLE  
Come on,you can't be serious.Are you serious?

RILEY  
I'm your girlfriend.

FARKLE  
I know...and i can't be more happy about that.

RILEY  
Why than you treat me like i'm not?

Cory,walks close to them,noticing tha fight as everyone stopped talking,listening to them.

MAYA (to CORY)  
Just stay here,Matthews.You vrilly don't wanna be involved in this.

CORY  
What's happening?

FARKLE  
Football is my dream.I've been practicing it for years...i finally found my passion.

RILEY  
Wow.You really said it,didn't you?

FARKLE  
I didn't say anything wrong.It's the truth!

RILEY  
So...this is it,right?

FARKLE  
We aren't seriously fighting about this,are we?  
RILEY  
I just...i think i don't wanna see you again.I don't need this.

She runs towards school bathroom,leaving Farkle a bit heartbroken,while Maya runs towards bathroom too.

CORY  
Okay...everyone go to your classroom.This isn't a school pay!Come on!

Everyone begin to walk away.

EXT.FOOTBALL PITCH – DAY

The football team is doing excercises,Lucas and Farkle too,muscle excercise.

LUCAS  
You don't think you overreacted a bit?

FARKLE  
I didn't do anything wrong.

LUCAS  
But you know our girls.

Farkle,stops doing excercise.

FARKLE  
We need to do something about that.

LUCAS  
You didn't had it enough?

FARKLE  
I was right.I don't need to feel guilty about anything.It's Riley's fault we had that stupid fight...and she needs to understand my priorities.

LUCAS  
Oh,god!You're totally right.Whenever i mention something about football,practice,game...Maya just shuts me down.How could i be so blind?

FARKLE  
Love is blind.So...it doesn't surprise me.

LUCAS  
We need a plan!

INT.TOPANGA'S – DAY

Maya and Riley are sitting at the sofa.

MAYA  
Boys are...so stupid.

Riley nods her head.

ZAY OFF  
Yes,they are!

We notice him sitting there,too.

MAYA (to ZAY)  
Honestly...what are you doing here?Aren't you supposed to be with those...two?

ZAY  
I don't fancy football.It's the only time when we aren't together.Gosh,i so miss them.

RILEY  
I can't believe my relationship is falling apart.

MAYA  
It's not falling apart!Farkle is just...probably feeling guilty.You'll see tomorrow...when he begs your pardon.

ZAY  
Well...that sounds like Farkle.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Topanga and Cory are sitting for kitchen table.

CORY  
I don't understand what's with those kids.Yesterday,they were so in love and today...they barely speak.

TOPANGA  
Is that why she's so sad lately?She didn't exit her room whole day.

CORY  
Oh,god.

TOPANGA  
What?

CORY  
How i didn't notice it before?

TOPANGA  
I don't think you noticed anything.I'm the smart one here.

CORY  
How could i not think about that?It was in front of my eyes.

TOPANGA  
You're freakin me out...and scaring a bit.

CORY  
That Minkus kid!

TOPANGA  
Farkle.

CORY  
He did something wrong.I mean...they were fighting at school today.

TOPANGA  
Fighting?

CORY  
You know...yelling at each other.

TOPANGA  
Of course i know...i'm not dumb.

CORY  
He's so done with his life.

TOPANGA  
Don't you dare messing this up.Just stay cool...like you were.

CORY  
It's our daughter.I can't let him hurt her.

 

TOPANGA  
You don't even know what the hell happened!Let them take care of their issues...it's them two who are together.

CORY  
Okay...okay.

TOPANGA  
Okay?

CORY  
I said okay.Why don't you trust me?

TOPANGA  
I know you my whole life!That's why.

CORY  
I'll let them take care of their own problems,but if he hurts Riley...

TOPANGA (interrupts)  
I want to have another child.

Cory,silent,frozen,like he saw a ghost.

EXT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya and Lucas are sitting on sofa,silent,not looking at each other.

LUCAS  
So...

MAYA  
So...

LUCAS  
I think Farkle was right.

 

MAYA  
What?

 

LUCAS  
Oh,boy!I said that a loud,didn't I?

MAYA  
How could you possibily think something like that?He made a mistake...he choose something less important to him and left Riley alone.

LUCAS  
I would do the same.

MAYA  
You would?

LUCAS  
Oh,god!I just need to stop letting my thoughts go out throught my mouth.It's a bad...bad...bad...thing.

MAYA  
I disagree with you!

LUCAS  
Well...i disagree with you,too!

MAYA  
What the hell is wrong with you,guys?

LUCAS  
Is so had to understand that we maybe need some alone time?Girls are all romantic alike and we...we just need a bit of space.

MAYA  
You've been avoiding this theme since forever!I let you do whatever you wanted...but now is my turn.

LUCAS (laughs)  
Your turn?

MAYA  
This is a war!

Maya and Lucas,caught in this funny moment,against each other,  
Declaring war to each other.

 

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT - CORY'S AND TOPANGA'S ROOM - NIGHT

Topanga is asleeps,while Cory is still awake,looking in front of himself,as he saw a ghost earlier.

CORY  
Topanga?

She keeps sleeping,snoring.

CORY  
Topanga?

Than,she snors even louder.

CORY  
Topanga!

She,begins waking up,sleepy.

TOPANGA  
What's matter with you?

CORY  
We have emergency.

TOPANGA  
It's not about kids,is it?

CORY  
Yes,it is.I might be not prepared for this...it's so big step.

TOPANGA  
It's your children too.If they have some problem...of course they'll first speak to you.

CORY  
It's about our third child.

Topanga,now opens eyes wide.

TOPANGA  
What?

CORY  
You know...i'm frightened a bit.I never knew about a fear...until this parenthood came along and now...we're trying to do it all over again.

TOPANGA  
I didn't know you were into this.Do you want it?

CORY  
Do you?

They both keep silent.

TOPANGA  
Well...yes.I mean...it all depends on both of us.It's not like i'm gonna take a gun and make you do it.

CORY  
Wow!We're actually thinking about having another child.

Cory,smilling,like he's in some dream,doesn't have sleep,not a bit.

CORY (CONT.)  
I can do this...we can do this.I have two brothers and a sister...it'll be easy.You kn...

Than,before he can continiue,we notice Topanga is asleep,making him angry a bit.

CORY (to TOPANGA)  
Damn!It feels like i'm gonna be a single father...and babysit you too.

He shuts down lamp.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory is teaching a lesson,more life lesson,than history,  
apparently.

CORY  
So...what's fight?Why do people fight?And most important...what happens to make couples fight?

MAYA  
Damn!Again,Matthews?It's history!

FARKLE  
Those are...just stupid things people fight about.It doesn't make sense even discussing it.

Riley,turns around.

RILEY  
Really?

FARKLE  
Come on,it's just absurd.

CORY  
You see,class?This is a fight!

FARKLE (to CORY)  
May I add something to this theme?

CORY  
Sure!

Farkle walks towards board.

FARKLE  
Girls are smarter than boys...so they know how to make us feel guilty when it's not necessery.

ZAY  
Oh,boy!You're just going down...slowly but truly!

FARKLE  
If we keep being together every single second...it's gonna destroy relationship...we'll understand that we don't need each other so much.

Riley walks towards Farkle,facing him.

RILEY  
So...what you're saying is...that it's better break off everything on time...than suffer later?

FARKLE  
Yeah,pretty much.

LUCAS (to FARKLE)  
Buddy...you may need to slow a bit.This isn't right.

FARKLE  
Why,Lucas?It's truth.Why to depend on each other every single second of our life?

RILEY  
This is...you're a pig!

FARKLE  
Riley...

Riley storms off,leaving him in bad state,maybe finally realizing what he did.

MAYA (to FARKLE)  
Oh,Romeo,Romeo.Why are you Romeo?

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Topanga and Cory are together,standing.

TOPANGA  
All this may gone too far.

CORY  
I know!It's all Minkus's fault!He shouldn't have had child...and now my daughter wouldn't be suffering.

TOPANGA  
Are you seriously against their relationship or what?

CORY  
Hey,i was the witness of what happened today...not you.

TOPANGA  
I think she'll be okay.

CORY  
I want it.

TOPANGA  
What?

CORY  
To have another child.

TOPANGA  
Cory...let's just forget...

CORY (interrupts)  
I can't just forget.I want it...and if it's with you...than it's even better.

Topanga smiles,they hug.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Lucas are standing.

LUCAS  
This is all just...stupid.

MAYA  
Well...there's no point of return in all this.Farkle crossed the line he never should.

LUCAS  
Come on...it's not that bad.

MAYA  
Really?

LUCAS  
Okay...it's bad.But...it's Farkle...he uses his mind more than heart.

MAYA  
And you?

LUCAS  
I never choose any other thing than you.I want to spend my time with you...and i know you want it too.

MAYA  
Than...please,do something.

LUCAS  
I'm not god or matchmaker.They need to figure out this themselves.

MAYA  
You know...i was thinking about something and I need your help.

LUCAS  
Can't we do it later?

MAYA  
It's important.

LUCAS  
Not as much as this.

Lucas leans to Maya,kissing her on lips.

 

INT.TOPANGA'S –DAY

Farkle and Riley are sitting on couch,silent.Maya,Lucas and Zay are standing.

LUCAS  
Guys...solve this out.The world needs you two to not fight anymore...never again.

MAYA  
Yeah...those fights just make things even more intense in our group.

ZAY  
I don't get it.It wasn't intense for me...it was fun...i just needed popcorns.

MAYA  
And that's why you don't have girlfriend.

LUCAS (to FARKLE and RILEY)  
Guys...

FARKLE  
She called me a pig!

RILEY  
Because you were acting as one!

FARKLE  
In front of entire class!

ZAY  
Better than in front of entire school.

Riley stands,still mad,Farkle goes after her.

FARKLE  
Come on!What's still bothering you?

RILEY  
You still don't get it,do you?

FARKLE  
I was just...honest.

LUCAS (to MAYA)  
And this was some great idea?

MAYA  
You had better?

LUCAS  
The situation can't be worse...so...no,i don't have.

FARKLE  
Just don't act like this...all inocent.You were the first to start this stupid fight!

ZAY  
Oh,for god's sake,just stop,please!

MAYA  
And what's with you?

ZAY  
It just feels as my parent's fight...all over again.

Than,Zay's mobile rings.

ZAY (CONT.)  
Whoa!

LUCAS  
What?

ZAY  
I'm out of here!

MAYA  
You're not leaving us here,are you?

ZAY  
Sorry,blonde...my favorite tv show is starting.I bet you will handle this situation very good.

Zay storms out of Topanga's.

RILEY (to FARKLE)  
You didn't care about me!

FARKLE  
How can you even say something like that?It doesn't make sense.

LUCAS  
Just stop with this,guys!This isn't you!

RILEY  
You have to say something,Lucas?

LUCAS  
Just ignore whole thing.It's guys problem.We're like that...pigs...we think about ourselves,but we love you deep inside.

FARKLE  
Riley...all i wanted to say...is that you matter to me...more than stupid football.

LUCAS   
Dude!

FARKLE  
And...i love you...i think i always have and...let's stop with fighting once for all.

MAYA  
Finally!

FARKLE (to RILEY)  
What do you think?

RILEY  
Okay!

They smile,than kiss each other,on lips,finally stopping with this nonsense fight.

 

END ACT TWO

TAG

INT.BABINEAUX'S HOUSE – ZAY'S ROOM - DAY

Zay is laying in bed,eating popcorns,watching his favorite show,apparently.Than,we see credits of show he's watching,for  
big surprise it's:Sex and the City.

ZAY  
Come on,Big!Confess that love to Carrie...so i can cry again!

He keeps watching it,in his funny moment,about to cry.

 

 

END TAG

FADE OUT.


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle wants to take his relationship with Riley on second level,suggesting they have their first time.Lucas realizes how Maya and he aren't that alike,making him questioning their relationship.Zay has date with Smackle,only to realize that she's using him.

''First Time''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Lucas and Farkle are standing near the lockers.

LUCAS (to FARKLE)  
Check this out!

Lucas takes book from his school bag,showing it to Farkle.

FARKLE  
What's that?Are you seriously reading books?

LUCAS  
Hey!Now i feel like i'm some kind of loser.Of course i read...often.It's for Maya.

Farkle,takes book.

FARKLE  
Jane Eyre.Are you sure?

LUCAS  
What's the matter?She'll like it...we like the same things.That maybe makes us great couple.

FARKLE  
I don't know.I knew here back when i was a kid...so...i don't think she likes this kind of stuff.But...you should try it.

Zay comes along.

LUCAS  
What do you know about relationships anyway?

FARKLE  
You wanted to show me book,i gave you my opinion.Who knows?Maybe she will like the book.

 

ZAY  
He's right,Farkle.You don't know many things about relationships.You're worse than me...and i don't have a girlfriend.

 

FARKLE  
That's so...not truth.I have a girlfriend...and i'm in relationship.I'm so winning in this,guys!

LUCAS (to ZAY)  
Okay...who's gonna tell him?

FARKLE  
Tell me what?

ZAY  
Your relationship sucks.

FARKLE  
What?

LUCAS  
What he meant was...you're so show off with this thing you have with Riley and...it's kinda boring relationship.

ZAY  
You need some action.You know what i mean?A bit of push forward...new things...like reading a new book.

LUCAS  
Which is exactly what Maya and I are doing.

Lucas leaves,towards classroom.

FARKLE (to ZAY)  
Wait...you think that Riley and I aren't...

ZAY (interrupts)  
You're great,guys...really great together.But...you need something that will make that relationship even better.

Farkle nods.Zay enters classroom.

FARKLE  
Something new...something better.

 

END TEASER

 

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM - DAY

Cory is teaching a lesson.

CORY  
There's one anti-war slogan that says:Make love,not war!

FARKLE  
What was that?

ZAY  
Aren't we supposed to study about war and not this slogan thing?

CORY  
Relax,people.This is about war...it's not about love or about making love.

FARKLE  
That's not what the slogan says.

CORY  
Okay.Now...you have a task,write your toughts and opinion about this phrase.It can be anything.

MAYA  
So...it doesn't have to be about war?

CORY  
Right.

Lucas,leans closer to Maya,giving her book.

MAYA  
Jane Eyre?And what the hell does that have to do with all this love...war...whatever we're learning now?

LUCAS  
It's a gift.

MAYA  
Oh.

LUCAS  
What...you don't like it?

MAYA  
No,it's just...it's okay...i think.You know what?We'll talk after class.Thanks for thinking about me.

She turns around,living him a bit confused.

ZAY (to LUCAS)  
Who would tell...your relationship is a bit bored too.

LUCAS  
Just keep writing about war,buddy.I've got everything under control.

FARKLE  
Riley?

Riley turns around.

RILEY  
What?

FARKLE  
We need to talk...after class.

RILEY  
Sure.Is everything fine?

FARKLE  
It's not big deal.Don't worry.

Riley turns around.

ZAY (to LUCAS)  
At least...Minkus is trying his best and you,on the other side...

LUCAS  
For god's sake...do you ever shut up?

ZAY  
Unbelievable!I say just one word and everyone go mad.

CORY  
Zay?You have to say something about this slogan?

ZAY  
Glad you asked,Mr.Matthews.I would say that...it's good advice.We should stop fighting and be in war and concentrate on making love...til we have time.

RILEY  
But,that's stupid.

FARKLE (to RILEY)  
You really think like that?

RILEY  
Don't you?

Both of them keep silent.

CORY  
Okay,this is over.We're not talking about making love ever again...because apparently it has nothing to do with war.

ZAY  
Wait,Mr.Matthews.You should end this lesson as you began.It's not stupid.

MAYA  
Come on.I mean...people do it when they're ready to do it.Where's problem there?

CORY  
Oh,boy.

RILEY  
This all is just a metaphor,that's what he meant,right?We need to see bigger picture.

CORY  
That's right and now...making love is never ever...ever again mentioned at my class.

LUCAS  
Why?We maybe want to know things like this...it's useful.

CORY  
I'm teaching a history and apparently i know nothing about this kind of theme.But...i'd be glad to make you write this task for homework,just in case.

ZAY  
Why?Why,god?Why are you punishing me when all i wanted to do is to hear much more about this theme!

CORY  
Zay...you don't want to hear about this,trust me.Let's get back to the war.

Cory keeps teaching lesson.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Farkle and Riley are standing,near lockers.

RILEY  
So...this was weird.

FARKLE  
Weird...a lot.And i think we should do it.

RILEY  
Do what?The task?

FARKLE  
No,i meant...maybe the right time has come.You know...i want to take our relationship to next level,don't you?

RILEY  
Are you serious about this?

FARKLE  
I love you.

RILEY  
You don't think that i would sleep with you just over some confession of love?Is that way to treat a lady,Minkus?

FARKLE  
It's not sleeping,it's much more than that.It's making love...it's the most beautiful thing that ocurres in relationship.

RILEY  
I don't know if i'm ready.

Farkle nods.

Maya and Lucas pass near them.

LUCAS  
So...do you like it?

MAYA  
What?It's not like i never eat pizza...but i love the new menu of cafeteria.

LUCAS  
I meant...the book.

MAYA  
What book?

LUCAS  
Are you seriously shut down when i talk to you or you're just trying to find new ways to piss me?

MAYA (realizing)  
Jane Eyre?

LUCAS  
Yes...it's great book,since we're much alike.

MAYA  
Honey,we're not that alike,trust me.

LUCAS  
What does that mean?

MAYA  
Oops!I didn't meant to say that.

LUCAS  
But you did...and maybe you're right.

MAYA  
I don't know.Do we even like same things and same stuff?

LUCAS  
That's such great question.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – GYM – DAY

The class is having a P.E.On the other side,we notice Lucas,Farkle and Zay,silent,looking at the crowd and teacher.

LUCAS  
We couldn't be more different.

FARKLE  
I made fool of myself thinking the right time had come.

ZAY  
I guess i'm having a date.

As Zay says that,Lucas and Farkle fixes eyes towards him,surprised.

ZAY (CONT.)  
It's a secret,guys.You don't wanna know who's the lucky girl and you won't know.

FARKLE  
Yeah,right.

ZAY  
You seriously don't believe i've got a date?

FARKLE  
I just believe what i see with these two eyes and i don't see some girl near you.

ZAY  
Just laugh,Minkus...you just laugh.We'll see who will be laughing in the end?

Zay walks from them.

LUCAS  
You messed up thing with Riley?

FARKLE  
I think so.

LUCAS  
I can't believe Maya doesn't like Jane Eyre...it's like the greatest book,our parents weren't born back than.

FARKLE  
And I may be dumped very soon...and be back on single market.

LUCAS  
Who knows...maybe i come and join you.  
On the other side,we notice Riley and Maya.

MAYA  
He really said that?

RILEY  
I don't know what to do,Maya.I'm terrified.

MAYA  
Lucky you.I wish i was fighting over our first time instead because of how much we're different.

RILEY  
Is that bad?

MAYA  
He got mad and...that stupid book has the fault.Jane Eyre...Jane Eyre.I should've faked my facial expression.Maybe he would believed me.

RILEY  
Maybe the time has come.

MAYA  
For what?

Maya looks at Riley,who begins acting a bit different,thinking.

INT.TOPANGA'S – NIGHT

Farkle walks in,alone,than when he notices Zay and his date,who ends being Smackle,he walks towards them.

FARKLE  
What are you guys doing here?

SMACKLE  
Farkle.

FARKLE (to ZAY)  
She's your date?Are you mad or something?

ZAY  
Whoa!Whoa!(to SMACKLE)I'll be back.

Zay and Farkle go to the other side.

FARKLE  
Something is seriously wrong in your little head.

ZAY  
What's wrong?You've got Riley.

FARKLE  
Yes,i do.And i don't want to see my friend hurt.Do you even like her?

ZAY  
I'm Zay.

FARKLE  
So?

ZAY  
It's a date.It's not like i'm gonna marry her right now,at this very moment.

FARKLE  
Okay.But...i don't think she's doing it for you.

ZAY  
What do you mean?Are you jealous?

FARKLE  
Why would i be?I know her and i can't believe you're still blind.

ZAY  
Don't talk like this with me,Farkle.

FARKLE  
Sorry.But...i don't trust Smackle and her intentions.

ZAY  
Well...i do.

FARKLE  
Have fun.

Farkle walks out of Topanga's.Zay goes back and sits with Smackle.

 

END ACT ONE  
ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya and Lucas are sitting on couch,eating popcorns,watching TV.

LUCAS  
Okay...we watched five movies i brought.What's with your face?Do you even like it?

MAYA  
I didn't say anything.

LUCAS  
All this...it's eating me alive.

MAYA  
Come on...we're not that different.Opposite attracts,right?

LUCAS  
I want to be able to share with you what i most like.We don't like same books...same movies...do you even love these popcorns?You aren't eating it on force?

MAYA  
Now you're overreacting!

LUCAS  
Fine.One more movie.This one i like most.

MAYA  
The Good,the Bad and the Ugly?

LUCAS  
This will end with all discusion.

MAYA  
Fine.

LUCAS  
Fine.

Lucas puts movie on DVD.

INT.MINKUS'S HOUSE – FARKLE'S ROOM – NIGHT

Farkle and Riley are sitting on couch,in dark,one across another,watching each other.

FARKLE  
Are you sure?

RILEY  
Maybe you were right.The time has come.

FARKLE  
Than...why can't we do it?

RILEY  
I don't know.

FARKLE  
We love each other...we want to be with each other.Something's wrong.Maybe...

Than,Riley leans towards him,giving him kiss on lips.They begin kissing,now falling on the bad.Than,seconds later,they stop,just lay on bad.

RILEY  
What's the matter with us?

FARKLE  
Right!We're fifteen.We shouldn't be doing this...maybe.

RILEY  
It's weird.

FARKLE  
Weird.

RILEY  
Very weird.

FARKLE  
A lot of weird.

They keep doing nothing,watching the wall as they keep laying on bed,don't understanding what exactly makes them step back from going to this level of relationship.

INT.TOPANGA'S – NIGHT

Zay and Smackle are still on their ''date''.

ZAY  
So,than...we moved from Texas...here.And life is brilliant,but...

SMACKLE (interrupts)  
Where did Farkle go?

ZAY  
What?

SMACKLE  
He's still with Riley,isn't he?

ZAY  
I thought we were on date.What made you begin with this theme?

Zay,than realizes everything.

ZAY (CONT.)  
Were you using me so...so you could make Farkle jealous?

SMACKLE  
My bad.

ZAY  
But that's...

SMACKLE  
Mad?

ZAY  
No,that's fine with me...i guess.Oh,man...now i have to suffer because Farkle had right.

SMACKLE  
He doesn't need to know.

ZAY  
What do you mean?

SMACKLE  
Secret for a secret.

ZAY  
I ain't talking about my friend's private life and not to you.Especially not you!

SMACKLE  
Wow!You really are his friend.

ZAY  
His private life doesn't consider me...so...you should go.

SMACKLE  
No...i'll keep playing this game.If you won't tell my about his relationship...than,i'll find somehow.

ZAY  
You used me.Isn't that enough?

SMACKLE  
You're paying this round,right?

INT.MINKUS'S HOME – FARKLE'S ROOM – NIGHT

Farkle and Riley are standing,a bit angry one with another.

FARKLE  
We're apparently not ready for this step,right?

RILEY  
I think you never were ready.

FARKLE  
That's not truth.I suggested this.

RILEY  
Yeah and it's creepy.Because...it looks like you just want to do this...i wonder do you even love me.

FARKLE  
Of course i love you,i always have and always will.

RILEY  
Than...wait.

FARKLE  
Wait til we get married and have kids?

 

RILEY  
Oh,god!What's the matter with you?

FARKLE  
I'm just tired of this whole waiting.I waited enough...for you and me together...and now i have to wait for this.

RILEY  
I better be going.

FARKLE  
Wait!

Riley is about to leave,but Farkle takes her for hand.

FARKLE (CONT.)  
I really...want to be with you.

RILEY  
Me too.But...not now.

Farkle nods,feeling a bit let down.

RILEY (CONT.)  
I don't think we should...now.

FARKLE  
Fine.

Farkle and Riley hug,than they look into each other eyes,begin kissing,feeling mutual attraction too,which makes them keep kissing,until they fall to the bad and finally,out of nowhere,having their first time.They look so happy,calm and free.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya and Lucas keep watching the movie.He keeps his eyes fixed on Maya,which makes her very uncomfortable.

MAYA  
What?

LUCAS  
Nothing,nothing.Keep watching.

He does it again.

MAYA  
Will you just stop?

LUCAS  
You don't like this movie,do you?

Lucas takes remote controller and shuts TV down.

MAYA  
Hey,i was watching!

LUCAS  
Right!What's movie about?

MAYA  
About...good,bad and ugly.I don't know entire storyline because you just didn't let me til the end.

LUCAS  
How's the main actor?

MAYA  
John Wayne?

LUCAS  
We're just wasting our time.

MAYA  
No,we're not.We had much fun together.This all proves we're not alike and that's good...it's too good to be true.

LUCAS  
Why are we together than?

Maya walks closer towards him.

MAYA  
Because...we love all that stuff we don't like about each other.It doesn't make sense,but love doesn't make sense too.

Lucas,smiles.They lean closer to each other,kissing,finally stop with this discussion.

INT.MINKUS'S HOUSE – FARKLE'S ROOM – NIGHT

Farkle and Riley are laying in the bed,as they finished making love,relaxing,almost asleep.

RILEY  
So...

FARKLE  
This was great.

RILEY  
Pretty great.

FARKLE  
I'm happy this happened without planning.It's the best way.

RILEY  
You're really happy?

FARKLE  
Why wouldn't i be?

Riley,puts her head on Farkle's chest.

RILEY  
I'm happy,too.

FARKLE  
You think our relationship was boring?

RILEY  
It never was...but we needed this.It made us grow,a bit.

They both smile.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Lucas,is asleep,on couch,TV is on,very hard,while Maya is watching it,for surprise,she's watching The Good,the Bad and the Ugly.Than,Lucas finally wakes up,fast.

LUCAS  
What the hell is happening here?

MAYA  
So is this Blondie gonna survive at the very end?He looks like that kind of guy.

LUCAS  
What's seriously going on with you?

MAYA  
By the way,i now understand better why are you so Texan.

LUCAS  
Are you really watching it?For me?

MAYA  
Of course.You're my Blondie.

They both smile and kiss,they keep watching film.

MAYA  
Now...you'll need to watch my favorite movie.

LUCAS  
Oh,crap.

 

END ACT TWO

 

TAG

INT.TOPANGA'S – DAY

Zay,Lucas and Farkle are sitting on couch,alone.

FARKLE (to ZAY)  
I told you...and you didn't wanna listen.

ZAY  
That girl is mad...and opssesed with you.Oh,god...she's so Glenn Close in Fatal Attraction.

FARKLE  
I've been born again last night.

ZAY  
Okay...i wanna hear the details and right now.

FARKLE  
Are you mad?I'm a gentleman and i keep my mouth shut.These are private things and facts.

 

LUCAS  
And I...i had best night too.It was...great...great.Very...very great.

ZAY  
What were you doing?Riding a horse?

LUCAS  
Almost.We watched western and Maya liked it.

ZAY  
Crap!Vanessa!

 

END TAG

 

FADE OUT.


	6. First Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle and Riley begin thinking where their relationship is going,do they need to break up or stay together,while Maya and Lucas decide to break up for good,as he experience a small change of personality.Zay and Cory become ally's as they try to save both relationships.

''First Break-Up''

 

 

 

 

 

 

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL- HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory is teaching a lesson,over board is written:FUTURE.We notice that Lucas isn't attending the class.

CORY  
So...what's with the future?Future where's no war anymore,where the world is calm and we're free to do things we want to?

FARKLE  
I don't think that kind of future really exists.We won't be able to be free...ever.

MAYA  
Well...you heard the robot,Matthews.

FARKLE (to MAYA)  
Really?First Romeo...now Robot?Why don't you try with Farkle?

MAYA  
Sorry...you'll always be Romeo and i like to tease people.

CORY  
Where do you see each other in...10 or 15 years?

MAYA  
That's too much years.

CORY  
Exactly.Will anything change or all stays the same?

RILEY  
That's impossible to answer.No one can know that.

ZAY  
I can.I'll be as same as now.

MAYA  
You mean...same pain in the ass?

ZAY  
Popular pain in the ass whom you will beg for pardon when we stop being friends.

CORY  
Is future that important?

FARKLE  
Future isn't written.So...there are things that we can do now and not regret later...we don't know what might happen.

CORY  
That's right.And most important...things change,things always change,so do people.

RILEY  
So...as we are now,the things we feel now,the real potrait of us...it will change,we will change?

Cory nods.

FARKLE  
But...you never changed that much,did you?

CORY  
That much...no.But...you're the new generation of teens who have whole the world in front of them.It's your decision,what to do with it?

FARKLE  
People change.I guess we'll have to live with that feeling in the near future?

CORY  
Everyone accept that...sooner or later.It's when we decide to see things as they're and not to live in some fairytale or to even dream.

ZAY  
Zay is never gonna change.I'm just sayin.

CORY  
That's up to you.

 

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

The all four exit the classroom,a bit confused after the lesson.

 

MAYA (to ZAY)  
So...do you know where is Lucas?It's weird that he hadn't came to school.

ZAY  
No wonder...because everything about Lucas is weird.

MAYA  
Why?

Zay,tries to say something and to save himself from using his long gossip mouth,he shows with his hand on Lucas,who just enters the school.

ZAY  
There he is!The Lost Boy.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
Where were you?

LUCAS  
Not now.

He walks away.

ZAY  
Okay.This isn't the Lucas i know.

MAYA  
It's...strange.

Farkle and Riley walk towards lockers.

FARKLE  
What's happening with us,Riley?

RILEY  
What do you mean?

FARKLE  
Where is this relationship taking us?Are we gonna be together in future?

RILEY  
I don't know.We just need to figure it out.

Farkle and Riley,keep calm,silent,confused.

END TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – CAFETERIA – DAY

Farkle and Riley are sitting for the table.

RILEY  
I don't know what's going on with us and this relationship.You think it'll last?

FARKLE  
I'm not that smart...so i don't know.

RILEY  
Do you want it to last?

Farkle,silent,not answering.

FARKLE  
I think we know less things about love...less than we thought.  
What are we together,Riley?

RILEY  
Oh,god.It's all one big mess in my head right now.

FARKLE  
I know we love each other,but...is this what we want?

Riley stands up,Farkle too.

RILEY  
I need to figure this out...we need to figure it and than...we will do whatever is better for sake of our friendship.

FARKLE  
Sure.

Riley walks away.Cory sees that,thinking,than looks back at Farkle.

CORY (to HIMSELF)  
Hm.Couple fight...it must be.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Maya and Lucas are standing,talking.

MAYA  
Just talk to me.Tell me what's wrong.Since you came...

LUCAS (interrupts)  
It's...my thing,okay?I feel a bit different...lately.

MAYA  
Are you sick?Do you have some problems?

Maya,even comes closer to Lucas,thinking he's sick.

LUCAS  
I'm fine...i'm just fine.

MAYA  
What the hell happened to you in less than 24 hours?Texan Lucas came out again?

LUCAS  
Just stop!

Zay,walks towards them,but silent,doesn't want to interrupt them or be involved.

MAYA  
Okay,okay!I...i'll leave you.

LUCAS  
Maya.I'm sorry...i just...i need some space til i figure out what's wrong.

Maya nods.

LUCAS  
See you later.

He walks out,leaving Zay and Maya alone,confused.

ZAY  
It looks like...some serious stuff is gonna happen today.

MAYA  
Zay...you know him,right?This can't be him.

ZAY  
Maybe he has doubts.

MAYA  
Doubts?What kind of doubts?

ZAY  
You'll know...on time.

INT.TOPANGA'S – DAY

Cory and Topanga are sitting for the bar.

CORY  
Okay...what's going on with our daughter?It can't be stupid couple fight again.

TOPANGA  
I think it's something more serious.

CORY  
Like what?

TOPANGA  
I don't know,Cory.I don't put nose into her stuff like you like doing it.

CORY  
Come on.I'm the best father and protector possible.

TOPANGA  
Yeah,right.

Topanga walks towards some customer.Than,Zay sits along with Cory.

CORY  
Zay...you like coming here a lot?You like this place?

ZAY  
I think i can help you.

CORY  
You know what's going on?Because i can't act like James Bond once more time...she'll hate me if i do it.

ZAY  
I think the Judgment Day has come.

 

CORY  
I'm pretty sure that for me...it didn't came yet.I don't believe in those stuff...so,it's not that.

ZAY  
For our couples.

CORY  
Oh,god.They aren't breaking up,are they?

ZAY  
I'm afraid so.

CORY  
This can't happen.

ZAY  
It depends on them.You can't do anything.

CORY  
Of course i can and i'll do.Minkus was my only hope and now...she did it again.

ZAY  
Your only hope?

CORY  
Well,you know...he's safe and not dangerous as Friar...or even you.

ZAY  
Me?I would never...

CORY (interrupts)  
And you won't be able...ever!

ZAY  
What if i become billionaire like Farkle?

CORY  
There is a small possibility of accepting you.Until than...don't make me angry.

Topanga,comes closer to them.

CORY (CONT.)  
She dissapointed me,Topanga!

TOPANGA  
What happened now?Will you stop being involved in her private life?

CORY  
If she breaks up with him...it's on you to follow her and find her some disent future husband.

TOPANGA  
Oh,god.Sometimes...you just make me wonder why i married you.

ZAY  
There was none better oportunity?

TOPANGA  
Get out!

Topanga,says it in funny way,making him run out of Topanga's.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Lucas are sitting on couch.

MAYA  
I'm sorry...for making you angry today.

LUCAS  
It's okay.It wasn't you fault...after all.

MAYA  
Lucas...we're together,right?Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?

Lucas,sad,looks into her eyes,like he doesn't wanna say anything.

LUCAS  
I think this relationship has expiration date.

MAYA  
You are...breaking up with me?

LUCAS  
You don't want to?You still love me?

Maya,keeps quiet,obviously sad and still loving him.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Cory and Riley are sitting for table.

CORY  
I don't get.What could possibily go wrong?

RILEY  
Dad...this is my issue.We are still together...but we don't want to be til the rest of our lives.

CORY  
That's the point!If you love someone...love him,til the end of your days.

RILEY  
I'm fifteen!

Than,Topanga enters the apartmant,inmedietely noticing all yelling.

TOPANGA  
What the hell is matter with you two?I can hear you outside the apartmant.

RILEY  
Tell dad to not mess with my life.

TOPANGA (to CORY)  
I told you to stay away...at least,until they make a decision.

CORY  
They're teens,Topanga.They don't think with brain or heart...i know how they think.

TOPANGA  
Cory!

CORY  
With hormones!Let's be together one day and let's break another.What's the difference anyway?

TOPANGA (to CORY)  
You're really out of your mind.You sound like some crazy maniac.

 

CORY  
I just want some reason.Why would anyone break up without reason?

RILEY (to CORY)  
This is all your fault,dad.You began talking about future and those things...it made us think how we wanna spend our days.

TOPANGA   
Why...for god's sake you would do that?

CORY  
It's history,Topanga.They need to learn...we just don't jump into future like that...history is important too.

RILEY (to CORY and TOPANGA)  
Just...stay out of my private life and let me make my own decisions!

Riley storms off to her bedroom.Topanga fixes her eyes to Cory.

CORY  
Okay...this time you are right.

TOPANGA  
You heard her.She's not little girl anymore.

CORY  
I think that's what i miss most.I know she will take good decision...and i'll let her do it.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya and Lucas are sitting on the couch,with Zay.

MAYA (to ZAY)  
Again...why did you came over here?

ZAY  
Aren't we having fun?

MAYA  
No,this is even more weird.

ZAY  
Come on.Let's watch some western or stuff you guys do.

MAYA  
We need to talk and you need to get the hell out of here.

ZAY  
Easy,easy!

LUCAS  
It's okay,Maya.We'll talk tomorrow.

MAYA  
Are you sure?

Lucas nods,a bit sad,as Maya,leaves her house.

ZAY (to MAYA)  
So...some cowboy film or...science fiction?What do you like?We could watch romantic comedy,even.What ever you say,i'm up to it.

MAYA  
Why don't you just go home?

ZAY  
I'm here to help.

MAYA  
By watching films?

ZAY  
You two are breaking up,right?

MAYA  
What makes you think that?

ZAY  
It's obvious.The same with Riley and Farkle.

MAYA  
What?

ZAY  
Apparently...the future thing hit you guys very hard.

MAYA  
It's not the future.Lucas...he changed.Maybe it was all mistake...falling in love,getting together.

ZAY  
I think it wasn't.

MAYA  
How can you know?

ZAY  
I know him and i get to know you.You guys complete each other and now...you just messed it up.

MAYA  
We want to break up.

ZAY  
No,you don't.I don't know about Lucas,but you...you surely want to be with him.

MAYA  
I need a favour.

ZAY  
It isn't to watch some science fiction,is it?I have phobia!

MAYA  
No...really?

ZAY  
Let's get back to you,please.

MAYA  
Just...don't talk about this with anyone.

ZAY  
I'll keep silent as grave.

MAYA  
You can stay.

ZAY  
Really?

MAYA  
Let's watch something.

 

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT.TOPANGA'S – NIGHT

Farkle and Riley are sitting on the floor.

FARKLE  
This isn't working,right?

RILEY  
I want you...as friend.

FARKLE  
Me too.I would never wanted to ruin our friendship,but things will get weird with us.

RILEY  
Yeah,it will happen.

FARKLE  
Let's promise something to each other.

RILEY  
It's not something weird and creepy,right?

Farkle laughs.

FARKLE  
Let's be here one for another.Let's be friends...always.We were each other's first love,we were first time...almost all first things.But now...let's get back to the start.

Riley,smiles too,looking into his eyes,like this decision was the best they could have made.

RILEY  
I want relationship like that.

FARKLE  
It looks like...we finally figured it out.

RILEY  
Yes,we did.

 

FARKLE  
I need you to remember something.

RILEY  
Can you make this less dramatic?I feel like you are about to die.

They both laugh.

FARKLE  
No matter what happens to us in the future...every day we are together...is the greatest day of our lives.

RILEY  
Yes...and it'll always be.

INT.TOPANGA'S – NIGHT

Cory is sitting for the bar,watching Farkle and Riley from the inside.Topanga walks towards him.

TOPANGA  
You're doing it again?

CORY  
I'm worried,Topanga.Look...their damn facial expression doesn't say a lot to me.

TOPANGA  
You're so obssesed with her love life.

CORY  
Worried!The perfect word is worried!

Than,Farkle and Riley enter.Cory,comes to me,quickly.

CORY (to FARKLE and RILEY)  
So...what happened?

Farkle and Riley exchange the look.

FARKLE  
We did the right thing.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley is walking towards class,when Cory stops her.

RILEY  
Dad...

CORY  
Are you alright?

RILEY  
I'm okay and don't worry...it's not your fault.

CORY  
Are you sure?I attacked whole class with this future theme like freakin Ninja.

RILEY  
It happened.Now...the things will be a bit akward and weird between us.

CORY  
That's how break ups are.

RILEY  
I'm not sad...is that okay?

Cory nods.

RILEY (CONT.)  
And...we're not exactly in our best moment...i hope our friendship will survive.It's what matters to me the most.

CORY  
You survived the worst.Nothing more can crush you,believe me.

The both of them smile,a small moment between father and daughter.

Near the lockers,Lucas is taking his book,when Maya comes along.

MAYA  
Hi.

LUCAS  
Hi.

MAYA  
I want to end with this...as sooner as possible.

LUCAS  
Yeah,we need to have this talk...once for all.

MAYA  
Can we do it?

LUCAS  
Break up?

MAYA  
I want to do it...for good.It just...wasn't our time.

Lucas,sad,nods.

LUCAS  
Right...it wasn't.

MAYA  
Maybe we'll be together in near future.I don't know what might happen...but if it happens,than great.

LUCAS  
I think that's right choice,too.

MAYA  
Friends?

LUCAS  
Friends.

They shake the hands,but still feeling some sparks.Than,they share small hug.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory,teaches a lesson,this time a bit different.

CORY  
Forget what i said last time.Future sucks...planning it sucks...everything about future sucks.

MAYA  
But...

CORY (CONT.)  
Be with one you love and don't waste the time at all.

FARKLE  
It's not your fault,you know?Things happen...people happen and it's always better sooner or later.You taught us great lesson and don't feel bad about it.

ZAY  
And now...it's so official.

MAYA (to CORY)  
We're kids,right?What we know about life?

RILEY  
The future is not set...and we're very young to think like it's the end of the world tomorrow.

CORY  
Hm...i might let you all teach this subject...it would made my day better.

ZAY  
Is it for free?

CORY  
The point is...i want you to understand that life is hard...even in your age,it's pretty hard.But you can't listen to someone else's opinion and do by taking that advice.Than...it's not you who made decision,it's somebody else.

FARKLE (to CORY)  
People will change someday.And we'll change,right?

CORY  
That's the future...and deal with it,guys.There's nothing more to say...but you could do a lot of things,don't waste the time.It's very precious.

ZAY  
Right.That Gollum's ring was also precious...it destroyed the poor Gollum.

LUCAS (to ZAY)  
And future might destroy you too...if you don't start thinking on time.

 

END ACT TWO

TAG

INT.TOPANGA'S – DAY

The gang is sitting on couch,all five of them.

ZAY  
I don't know if anyone care,but this is so akward situation for me.

LUCAS  
It's for all of us,trust me.

MAYA  
Guys...let's react,there will be so much worse problems we would face some day.This is minor problem...and we should be together...for our friendship.

FARKLE  
You're right.

RILEY  
Our friendship is what really matters.And one day...it's the only thing left of us...let's never lose it.

All of them,keep silent,a bit smilling.

ZAY  
This is so...freakin Breakfast Club.

MAYA  
What?

ZAY  
You guys so depend of relationships and dating life.

MAYA  
Breakfast Club.It's some lame thing you invented again?Some catchphrase?

ZAY  
The famous movie.We're so like them.

FARKLE  
No.This is so much better club and it always will be.Who's with me?

He puts his hand and everyone joins him.The sign that their friendship might be stronger than any other thing.

 

 

END TAG

 

FADE OUT


	7. She Doesn't Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the break up,Farkle begins to get closer to Riley,for sake of friendship,only to realize that he's still not quite over her.Maya tries to save her friendship with Lucas,finding him girl via online dating,which doesn't end well when she learns who he likes.While Topanga strungles with Auggie's jealousy over possibility of upcoming baby,Cory tries to save relationships between the gang.

''She Doesn't Like Me''

 

 

 

 

 

 

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – RILEY'S ROOM – DAY

Maya and Riley are sitting at the Bay Window.

MAYA  
So...

RILEY  
So...

MAYA  
Is this gonna keep being that weird?I mean...we broke up with our first real boyfriends.It mustn't be big deal.

RILEY  
We should...save our friendship.

MAYA  
Right.

RILEY  
This is so Pretty Little Liars.

MAYA  
Except...we're not that liars.

RILEY  
I wonder what guys are doing?

MAYA  
Hm.I miss the old days...when we were gang,not connected emotionally...only through common things.

RILEY  
I can tell...that these days are coming back.

MAYA  
Are you sure?

RILEY  
There's nothing more to do.

MAYA  
I don't wanna leave this Bay Window...ever.

RILEY  
Me neither.

INT.TOPANGA'S – DAY

Zay,Lucas and Farkle are sitting on oouch,silent.

ZAY  
I really liked you guys better when you were dating.Now...it just sucks.

LUCAS  
It will get better...trust me.

FARKLE  
So...big expert finally speaks for himself?

LUCAS  
Expert?

ZAY  
Out of us three...we always thought that your relationship would last the longest.

FARKLE  
And...we were wrong.

ZAY  
And we thought that Farkle's would last shortest.So...wrong again...i guess.

LUCAS  
It's not the end of the world,guys!

FARKLE  
It's just...weird.We're acting weird...why the hell can't we be friends again...all of us?

ZAY  
It's tricky.And like i said...we're so Breakfast Club.

LUCAS  
What the hell with that movie again?We're us...we're just ourselves...we're no younger version of anyone.

ZAY  
Slow down,cowboy!I can't make jokes anymore?

FARKLE (realizing)  
Wow!

LUCAS  
And what's with you and your wow?

FARKLE  
Zay's right.

ZAY  
Finally,someone smart enough among us.

FARKLE  
This is all mad.I have to save our friendship.

Farkle,storms out.

ZAY  
You know...90 precent of people after break up use to say these things.Friendship is most important...after all.

LUCAS  
And...it says the guy who never had serious relationship.

ZAY  
You don't want to save friendship?I mean...whatever friendship Maya and you had before.

LUCAS  
There's nothing to save...all is great.We broke up as friends and know...we're at the very beggining.

ZAY  
Right.And i'm crazy maniac without girlfriend.

 

 

 

END TEASER

 

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Farkle is closing his locker,than Riley comes along,surprising him.

FARKLE  
Hi.

RILEY  
So...how are you?

FARKLE  
Good.I think there's even possibility of sutviving Third World War.

RILEY  
I'm serious.

FARKLE  
I'm fine...really.

RILEY  
I'm glad you are.

They look into each other's eyes,for a moment.

RILEY (CONT.)  
I don't wanna lose you...and your friendship.

FARKLE  
That's...nice to know.

Farkle walks towards classroom,leaving Riley alone,than Cory comes closer to her,after witnessing this situation.

CORY  
You aren't getting back together,are you?

RILEY  
Dad.

CORY  
I just wanna help.

RILEY  
That break up...i think it was some of best things that could happen,it kinda opened my eyes.

CORY  
That's my girl.You're not gonna cry over some boys.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – ENGLISH ROOM – DAY

Lucas is taking books from his bag.Than,Maya comes closer to him,friendly,nice.

MAYA  
Look at this.

Maya shows Lucas something on her phone.

LUCAS  
Dating platform?

MAYA  
You've got so many sites.It's fun thing to do.

LUCAS  
Are you serious?

MAYA  
Maybe you meet someone...

Lucas,begins laughing.

LUCAS  
You don't really think i need this,do you?

MAYA  
Well...

LUCAS  
I'm okay.I'm okay...really.

MAYA  
I just wanna help.

LUCAS  
I don't need some lame dating platform.You don't think if i liked someone i would just come and say it?

MAYA  
Okay,forget it.I was just trying to help.

LUCAS  
I appreciate your help...but i can handle this situation on my own.

They sit on their sits,Harper enters.

HARPER  
Good morning,class.

ZAY  
It isn't good,but keep talking.

HARPER  
Today...

MAYA (interrupts)  
We aren't still on this Shakespeare theme,are we?

HARPER  
Actually...yes,we're.But,we aren't reading anything...for homework you'll have to read Romeo and Juliet.

Maya,laughing,looks at Farkle.

MAYA  
Romeo...

FARKLE  
Please,stop.

HARPER  
Now...i want you all to imagine some Shakespeare plot.How would it be played if he lived today?

LUCAS  
Totally different.

ZAY  
Same for me.Nothing changes.It's lame...and it's lame today.

FARKLE  
It would be...something new.Relationships would be seen different that in that period.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
That's right.All you need to do...is to create profil and meet people.

Riley,for surprise,catches that moment.

HARPER  
Would break ups today be harder than it looks like...could friendship save relationship?What would happen?

ZAY  
I had it enough in the past week...could we just stop speaking about relationships?

HARPER  
Think about all this possibilities.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
Okay,i'll find you a girl online...and you will have to go on a date with her.

LUCAS  
Maya!

MAYA  
Do the task and don't bother me!

 

The bell rings.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley exits the classroom,Farkle runs towards her.

FARKLE  
Riley!Wait!

RILEY  
Farkle...

FARKLE  
I was thinking...maybe we could do the homework together.

RILEY  
Oh...that would be nice.

 

FARKLE  
Really?

RILEY  
Today after school...at my place?

FARKLE  
Sure.

RILEY  
Nice,see you there.

Riley walks away,Farkle keeps looking at her,until Cory faces him.

CORY  
What was that?

FARKLE  
What do you mean exactly?

CORY  
This...talking with my daughter...your ex...Riley.

FARKLE  
We're just friends.

CORY  
Yeah,right.

FARKLE  
Yes,we're.

CORY  
That's what all of them say...and than,bum!They get married,have kids and tell the exact story to someone else.It's history repeating all over again.

FARKLE  
This is different.

CORY  
How?

FARKLE  
I want to be her friend again.

CORY  
You messed all up,Minkus.I didn't have to worry anymore and than...i realize that she's free again and i can't make some little bird stay in my nest if she doesn't want to.

FARKLE  
That's nice...metaphor.

CORY  
So...you're just trying to save friendship?

FARKLE  
Nothing more.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Cory and Topanga are sitting for the kitchen table.

CORY  
To save friendship!I'm not stupid.Man and women can't be friends.There are proofs.

TOPANGA  
They're just figuring out what's going on.They're still teens...don't forget that.

CORY  
Right.And you don't seem to remember what was going on with us in these years?

TOPANGA  
I want to talk about something else that isn't our daughter's love life or your psychotic episodes.

CORY  
Fine.You're right.This is ridiculous.

TOPANGA  
So...

CORY (interrupts)  
I mean there's no friendship between man and women.You saw When Harry met Sally,right?

TOPANGA  
Auggie is acting weird.

CORY  
What?

TOPANGA  
Let's think about that issue,a bit.

CORY  
He's always been weird.I mean,funny weird.

 

Than,Auggie comes into living room.

CORY (to AUGGIE)  
Hey,buddy.

AUGGIE  
I'm not your buddy.

TOPANGA (to AUGGIE)  
Are you hungry?

AUGGIE  
Please...don't disturb me.

Auggie leaves,walks towards his room.

CORY  
Okay.This was weird.

TOPANGA (sarcastic)  
Thanks for noticing.

CORY  
I'll take care of that,but later.

TOPANGA  
You keep spying on her,right?

CORY  
Of course not!What kind of father would i be?I just thought...i could take some nap.High school is really exhausting,Topanga.Don't you remember?

Cory leaves.

TOPANGA  
Why are all man the same?

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Lucas is sitting on bad,while Maya is walking,slowly.

MAYA  
So...what do you think about your profile?

LUCAS  
You're seriously out of control.

MAYA  
You maybe have a date.

LUCAS  
What date?

MAYA  
Some girl asked for you...she's so crazy about you.

LUCAS  
Can i take a look at it,please?

Maya gives Lucas phone.

LUCAS  
I like long romantic walks and cuddling in the bed?

MAYA  
Okay...i maybe exaggerated a bit.

LUCAS  
A bit?You laid!

MAYA  
Look at girl's picture.Isn't she cute?

LUCAS  
Stop with this.Now.

MAYA  
I wanna help a friend.

LUCAS  
I love that...that you wanna help me,but...i don't need this.I kinda like someone.

 

MAYA  
Who's she? Do i know her?Does she go in our school...our class?

LUCAS  
Slow down a bit.You're never gonna guess it.So...stop with this nonsense.

MAYA  
Okay.Let's do the homework.

Lucas takes the book,reading one paragraph.

LUCAS  
You think we could do this damn task in just two days?

MAYA  
Who's the girl?

Lucas,keep silent,in funny way.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – RILEY'S ROOM – DAY

Riley is sitting on her bed,while Farkle is standing.

RILEY  
So...Romeo and Juliet...their love was endless.

FARKLE  
I think so.They loved each other madly.But...maybe it wouldn't work out like that in this period.

RILEY  
Why?

FARKLE  
People break up,split...things like that happen every day.Even if their love was true...they wouldn't survive all obstacles.

RILEY  
Okay,than...we came to this page.

Farkle,walking,feels a bit uncomfortable.He sits down,beside her.

FARKLE  
Is it done yet?

RILEY  
We just started with task.

Farkle nods.She begins reading the book,but Farkle doesn't seem to concrete much.

RILEY (to FARKLE)  
It's your turn now.

Than,without noticing or even hearing her,he just kisses her,they begin kissing,but than split.

FARKLE  
I...

RILEY  
What the hell was that?

FARKLE  
Football practice.

RILEY  
What?

FARKLE  
I think i might be late.See you at school...partner.

Farkle storms out of her room.

 

 

 

 

END ACT ONE

 

 

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT.TOPANGA'S – DAY

Lucas and Maya are sitting at the couch,with Zay,who's standing near bar,watching all situation.

MAYA  
Is it Missy...all over again?

LUCAS  
I never liked her...at all.

ZAY (to LUCAS)  
It isn't Vanessa,right?

LUCAS  
Dude.Stop with that Vanessa obssesion.

ZAY  
I can't!Vanessa!

MAYA  
Tracy?

LUCAS  
I barely know her.We just went to her party.

MAYA  
Speak!

LUCAS  
Can't.

Than,Farkle comes in,walks towards Zay.

FARKLE (to ZAY)  
What's with them?

ZAY  
Maya is terorizing again.We can't hide from her.

FARKLE  
I totally understand you.

MAYA  
You need to tell me.

LUCAS  
You're not my mother.

MAYA  
Let's pretend i am.

LUCAS  
Please...let's not make fun of ourselves.

MAYA  
Who's the girl,Lucas?

Lucas,keeps silent.

MAYA  
If you don't tell me...you won't be able to see your friends again.

LUCAS  
Okay.That so...not my mother.

MAYA  
It might be.It takes just one phone call.

LUCAS  
Stop it.I just like her,okay?

MAYA  
We're supposed to be your friends.Why can't we know?

ZAY  
Actually...you're the one who wants to know.We don't have problem with Lucas's secret crush.

LUCAS  
I'm out of here!

Lucas,stands up,Maya too.

MAYA  
Wait!

The both of them walks out of Topanga's.Zay,faces Farkle,when notices him thougful,realizing something.

ZAY (to FARKLE)  
What's up with you?

FARKLE  
I...i can't believe it.

ZAY  
What?They're not together anymore...they can do whatever they want with their lifes.

FARKLE  
Not,not that.I...still love her.

ZAY  
Oh,boy.It's the drama all over again.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – AUGGIE'S ROOM – NIGHT

Auggie is laying on bed,sad,with Topanga next to him.

TOPANGA  
Will you just tell me what's bothering you?

AUGGIE  
I'm gonna be forgotten,right?

TOPANGA  
What?

AUGGIE  
You'll have new baby...and i...

TOPANGA (interrupts)  
That's not...wait,how do you even know?

AUGGIE  
This walls aren't that helpful and dad talks as he is president of United States.

TOPANGA  
I'm not pregnant yet and nobody is gonna be forgotten.Just take a look at your sister,for example.

AUGGIE  
I still don't have that complex social and love life.

TOPANGA  
You'll be just fine,trust me.

 

AUGGIE  
You promise?

TOPANGA  
Yeah...just like me.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Lucas is standing near lockers,Maya walks towards him.

LUCAS  
Now what?

MAYA  
I think i figure it out.

LUCAS  
What?

MAYA  
Riley.

LUCAS  
What with her?I know her,she's your best friend,my friends.What's your point?

MAYA  
You couldn't choose between us.

LUCAS  
I choosed you.Don't you remember?

MAYA  
It took you so long to pick me over her.Why?

Lucas,keep silent.

MAYA (CONT.)  
You like her,don't you?

On the other side,Farkle is putting books into his locker.Than,Riley shows up.

FARKLE  
Before you say anything...let's forget what happened yesterday.

RILEY  
Okay.

FARKLE  
Really?

RILEY  
It was...just a moment,right?

FARKLE  
Yes.I want to be your friend and i didn't know how.

RILEY  
I know how.

Riley gives him kiss on check.

FARKLE  
You're my friend and i can't be more happy about that.You'll always be...no matter what.

The both of them hug,Farkle feels a bit sad.Zay,keeps watching them,while he drink his soda,realizing something.

ZAY  
Hm.More and more drama.

Than,when Cory notices it,he passes by Maya,who stops him.

MAYA  
They're friends,Matthews.Calm down.

CORY  
That hug wasn't a friendly hug.

MAYA  
It was...it always was...just,they maybe didn't notice it...til now.

Cory,thinking,walks away.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
Do it.Make a move,be happy.

LUCAS  
Are you seriously thinking...

MAYA (interrupts)  
You like her.I can see it in your eyes.I wish you had choosen her and not me.But...it's still not late.

LUCAS  
I'm glad that i have you around me.

They both smile,friendly.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Cory and Topanga are sitting for the table.

TOPANGA  
You don't know a thing about our children.

CORY  
I understand...you figured out Auggie's problem?

TOPANGA  
He is jealous.

CORY  
What?

TOPANGA  
He somehow heard us talking about upcoming baby.

CORY  
Hm.So...we actually can hear what's being said in other room through walls?

TOPANGA  
Cory!

CORY  
He's just a bit jealous,it's very normal situation.

TOPANGA  
You think?

 

CORY  
Of course.He's been the youngest,he still is and now he's got to experience a bit change.

 

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – AUGGIE'S ROOM

Auggie is sitting on bed,while Farkle sit on some small chair on the floor.

FARKLE  
This is...very small chair.

AUGGIE  
Pay attention to me!

FARKLE  
Okay.

AUGGIE  
I really liked you.

FARKLE  
Good.

AUGGIE  
Now i have to hate you.

FARKLE  
You have to?

AUGGIE  
You're my sister's ex boyfriend...did you really need to break up?

FARKLE  
You'll understand this things when you get a bit older...and you'll learn an important lesson.

AUGGIE  
What's that?

FARKLE  
First love is a short thing that has its beggining and its ending.What you learn is the most important lesson of your life.

AUGGIE  
Yey!Ava and I have been married and i don't want her around so much.

Farkle smiles.

AUGGIE (CONT.)  
Can you be my friend?

FARKLE  
I already am.

AUGGIE  
Why can't you get back with my sister so i could have you around all the time?

Farkle,keeps silent for a bit.

FARKLE  
She doesn't like me.

AUGGIE  
That sucks.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Lucas are sitting on couch.

LUCAS  
I think you're making big thing out of nothing.

MAYA  
It's about your happiness,Lucas.

LUCAS  
My moment will be my moment.

MAYA  
You've been saying it for 3 years.

LUCAS  
I guess...that moment hasn't come yet.

MAYA  
I've got an idea.

 

INT.TOPANGA'S – DAY

Riley and Lucas are sitting on the couch,on apparently their date.

LUCAS  
So...you think this was good idea?

RILEY  
Apparently.

LUCAS  
I guess...this is my moment.

RILEY  
It is?

LUCAS  
I really like you...and i hope you like me too.

RILEY  
This past weeks has been a mess...let's do our best on this date and hope it's what's best for us.

LUCAS  
Let's do it.

They smile,like it's their first date ever.

ZAY OFF  
For sure...we all wonder what happens next.

We notice Zay,near the bar.

LUCAS  
Dude!

 

END ACT TWO

TAG

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – AUGGIE'S ROOM

Auggie is laying on bed,feeling like some king,while Topanga and Cory are sitting beside him,like his maids,feeling pretty exhausted.

CORY (to AUGGIE)  
What else?

AUGGIE  
I want you to love all of us three...equally.

CORY  
Got it.

TOPANGA  
Can we go to sleep now?

AUGGIE  
I'm still hungry.

TOPANGA  
Oh,god.

AUGGIE  
One more complainment and you'll stay here all night.

CORY  
Let me tell you something about jealousy,buddy.

TOPANGA  
Cory!It's not lesson time!

AUGGIE  
I want some ice cream!Hurry up!

They quickly storm out bedroom.

END TAG

 

FADE OUT


	8. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Farkle becomes bothered with Lucas's and Riley's all of sudden new relationship,he makes her choose between them two,conviced that she still has feelings for him,too.Cory tries to make Farkle and Riley get back together,while Maya suddenly becomes Zay's new best friend as they're paired for school project.

''Triangle''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – ENGLISH ROOM – DAY

The class didnt start yet.Lucas and Riley are standing,together,smilling,they seem happy.Than,Farkle enters,being a bit bothered as soon as he sees them.Maya enters classroom,too,noticing Farkle.

FARKLE (to MAYA)  
You aren't bothered by this?

MAYA  
Well,i don't like school,so...

FARKLE  
I mean about them two!

MAYA  
Give me a break,Farkle.

FARKLE  
I didn't know you got over that break up so fast.

MAYA  
They seem happy.

FARKLE  
But they aren't.

MAYA  
You don't know that.

FARKLE  
If you expect me to be happy because of them...i won't.

MAYA  
They're your friends...our friends.

FARKLE  
For now...but i don't know what's gonna happen later.

MAYA  
You're her ex.What's bothering you?

Farkle,as soon as he hears the word ''ex'',he keeps silent,not saying a word and sits on his place.Harper enters.

HARPER  
Today...Wuthering Heights.

MAYA  
How could we possibily get from Shakespeare to this...

FARKLE  
Emily Bronte wrote it.

MAYA  
Right.I knew it.

FARKLE  
I don't think so.

HARPER  
This work will be for grade.

LUCAS  
We can work in pair,right?

HARPER  
Sure...two or three.The major theme that i want to here about is...triangle.

FARKLE  
Oh,boy.

LUCAS (to HARPER)  
Love triangle?

HARPER  
I want to hear your opinion next class.Think very well about it...it's common theme these days.

MAYA  
It's boring and unrealistic.

HARPER  
I see you're well prepared for this,Ms.Hart.You're lucky today...so you will be paired with Zay.

ZAY  
Zay isn't that lucky...she'll kill me,i'm serious.

 

END TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Lucas and Riley are near lockers,smilling,sharing small kisses on lips.Farkle exits the classroom,stops when he sees them,making a bit angry face.Maya,stops too,but looking at Farkle.

MAYA (to FARKLE)  
Will you just stop looking at them?

FARKLE  
I don't think they'll last that long.

MAYA  
If you can't be happy...act that you are happy.

FARKLE  
Come on.You can't be serious...look at them,they won't last that long.

MAYA  
How can you think that?What kind of friend are you?

FARKLE  
I think this is too early.It's like they just jumped into this relationship.

Zay,comes closer to them.

ZAY (to MAYA)  
So...are we gonna do that damn assigment?Your place or my place?

MAYA  
Let's go to my place...Farkle is a bit hard to listen to.

Farkle,a bit angry,Zay and Maya leave.Farkle,walks towards cafeteria,but than Cory stops him,inmedietely,while he has his eyes fixed towards Lucas and Riley.

CORY (to FARKLE)  
You know what's going on,don't you?

 

FARKLE  
If you think about the new couple...yes,i know.

CORY  
This is out of control.

FARKLE  
I know,i say the same thing,but everyone think i'm crazy.

CORY  
I can't train Friar again.Once was enough.I thought Riley and him were over.

FARKLE  
I think she's a bit confused person.

CORY  
What do you mean?What's going on with them than?

FARKLE  
I don't know.You need to talk to her,before it's too late.She could fall for him all over again and suffer when he realizes he doesn't love her that way...anymore.

CORY  
He doesn't?

FARKLE  
I don't think so.

CORY  
Good advice.

FARKLE  
Just...don't mention me,please.

CORY  
It's not like it's your fault.

FARKLE  
It might be...so...be discretive.

CORY  
Fine,Minkus.

FARKLE  
Thanks.

Farkle,walks away,leaving Cory,standing there,alone.

CORY  
I get rid of one Minkus years ago...and now he comes.Man...it's so great he has one child.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Zay are sitting at the couch.He has book in hand,while Maya keeps in her own world,thoughtful,silent.

ZAY  
So...this guy...Heathcliff...he was the bad guy,right?I still don't get how she could fall for him.

MAYA  
Do you think that this between Riley and Lucas is getting serious?

ZAY  
You aren't gonna fall again for that cowboy,are you?

MAYA  
Farkle's weird.And i really want them to be happy.

ZAY  
And i'll be more happy if we do the homework...Harper would be too.

MAYA  
Lucas is so...Heathcliff.

ZAY  
And Farkle...so Edgar.

MAYA  
Wow.Nice spotted...it's light version of them.

ZAY  
Oh,man.It's love triangle all over again.

MAYA  
Why don't we find out how it ended?

ZAY  
Looks like Maya Hart is finally beggining to like the school.

MAYA  
No...i just wanna know how bloody book ends.

ZAY  
We were never this close.Why?

MAYA  
Good question.We have so much together...more than Riley and me.

ZAY  
And more than Lucas and me.Hm.

MAYA  
I'll make us some popcorn.

ZAY  
I'll wait here...partner.

Maya,walks towards kitchen,Zay takes the book.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Farkle is standing,against the wall.Than,Riley exits the bathroom,as Farkle takes her for hand.

FARKLE  
We need to talk.

They enter the bathroom.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – GIRL'S BATHROOM – DAY

Farkle and Riley face each other.

FARKLE  
What the hell is going on?

RILEY  
I could ask you the same question.This is girl's WC.You might be punished if someone sees you.

FARKLE  
You need to choose.

RILEY  
What?

FARKLE  
It's Lucas or me.

Riley,laughs a bit.

RILEY  
This is some kind of joke?

FARKLE  
He's my friend.You wouldn't wanna ruin it,would you?

RILEY  
Nobody's ruining anything.

FARKLE  
Just choose.Who do you really love?

RILEY  
I think you're mad.

FARKLE  
And i know you still have feelings for me.

RILEY  
How come?

FARKLE  
Because...i do,i think i still love you.

RILEY  
You think?

FARKLE  
I know.

RILEY  
We broke up at the best possible way.Are you trying to mess up all our relationships?

FARKLE  
It's simple.Choose.

RILEY  
It's not that simple.It's not some candy or chocolate bar...so i could randomly choose one.

 

FARKLE  
Think about it.Think seriously.What would happen if Catherine had choosen Edgar over Heathcliff?

RILEY  
What?

FARKLE  
Wuthering Heights.Just read the book.

Farkle leaves.

RILEY  
This is worst than i thought.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Cory and Topanga are sitting on sofa,watching TV.

CORY  
I know what is she doing.She wants to use one boy to get over another,or to get revenge...or she is confused.Maybe she is in love with them both...in the same time,but that's impossible.

TOPANGA  
Oh,my god,Cory!Stop it!

CORY  
What?My opinion doesn't count anymore?

TOPANGA  
You've been talking about the same thing for entire day.Could you just...please,stop?

CORY  
I was talking about movie.

TOPANGA  
Oh,god.I just...challenged my own destiny...and my daughter's...maybe.

CORY  
Good that you remind me.

TOPANGA  
Let's just forget about it and keep watching film.

CORY  
I can't.It's your fault...let me talk now.

TOPANGA  
My bad.Could you forgive me?

CORY  
So...couple of days ago...she was with Farkle,all happy,kissing...and today,she's kissing Lucas.I mean...they broke up two days ago!

TOPANGA  
Change is a good thing.

CORY  
No,it's bad...all is getting worse.

TOPANGA  
Now...you're acting crazy.Is this paranoid Cory all over again?

CORY  
I didn't trust Farkle...but Lucas is worse.I look at him and i think about the worst thing possible.

TOPANGA  
Just like my father...everytime he saw you.

CORY  
What?

Than,Riley enters the apartmant,Cory stands up,quickly.

CORY (to RILEY)  
So...?

RILEY  
So...?

CORY  
You broke up with Friar,right?

RILEY  
What?Of course no!

CORY  
Damn!

RILEY  
What's going on,dad?

CORY  
Maybe you should get back together with Farkle.

TOPANGA  
Oh,god.

CORY  
Just...stay out of this,Topanga.

RILEY  
Why would i do that?We broke up.

CORY  
Yeah,that is truth.And couples break up and make up.It's the life.Welcome to my world.

RILEY  
That's your world?

CORY  
What's going on with you...three?Do you love them both?

RILEY  
No!No...no...i mean,no.Of course not.No,no,no,no.No...and no...no.

TOPANGA  
Wow!Eleven no's!

CORY  
Okay...this was overreacting.You don't know what's love yet.

RILEY  
I love them both...but platonically.Love is...too strong word.I just...maybe have stronger feelings for one than for another.

CORY  
For whom?

RILEY  
That's the problem.

 

CORY  
Well...figure it out.

RILEY  
You won't help me?

CORY  
This is your issue,Riley.I act like maniac.

RILEY  
This is very...hard issue.

CORY  
It isn't,believe me.There will come something even worse.I always does.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Zay are sitting on couch.

MAYA  
How is this book supposed to help us anyway?

ZAY  
Didn't you notice?

MAYA  
What?

ZAY  
Harper is one crazy women.I think i'm scared of her.

MAYA  
Is this what we do now?Tell each other secrets...the greatest fears?

ZAY  
Hell yeah!

MAYA  
I'm scared of Boogeyman...even if he doesn't exist.

ZAY  
Or he does.

MAYA  
Does he?  
Zay,keeps silent,mocking her.

MAYA  
He doesn't.Does he?Can't be truth.Does he?

ZAY  
It's a legend.

MAYA  
So...you have some nightmares about Harper or what?

ZAY  
Oh,yes.Every night...before test i dream that i'm gonna fail English.It's sick.

MAYA  
Well...i think she's funny and i don't like any proffesor.Except Matthews.

ZAY  
That's...because you hate school.

MAYA  
School is a bitch.

ZAY  
Big one!

They do one 'high five',at friendly way.

MAYA  
We're the greatest friends!

ZAY  
The best friends!

 

 

END ACT ONE

 

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – RILEY'S ROOM – DAY

Riley and Maya are sitting at the Bay Window.

RILEY  
I now have to choose.What to do?

Maya,keeps on her phone,laughing.

RILEY (CONT.)  
Maya?

MAYA  
I think Auggie's right.

RILEY  
Do you even listen to me?Who are you texting to?

MAYA  
It's just Zay.

RILEY  
Since when are you two so...best friends?

MAYA  
We are not...okay...he's my best friend...male best friend.So...you and me are still...

Riley,gives her one scary look.

MAYA (CONT.)  
I'll stop talking now and listen to my one and only best friend's problem.

RILEY  
Lucas or Farkle?

MAYA  
Why just one of them?

RILEY  
I'm serious.

MAYA  
In your case...it's pretty hard to choose.

RILEY  
I love them both...apparently.Why can't i choose?I dated them both.

MAYA  
Just choose your Heathcliff.

RILEY  
Heathcliff?

MAYA  
Romeo.Colonel Brandon.Whoever is your...you know...romance novels main hero.

RILEY  
How does this help me?

Than,Maya recieves some message.

MAYA  
Oh.I have to go.

RILEY  
Maya!

MAYA  
Sorry,sorry.There is someone less fortune than you...who doesn't have to choose between two love interests and you know...needs my company.

RILEY  
Let me guess.Zay?

MAYA  
Just...figure it out by yourself...listen to your heart.

RILEY  
What am i supposed to do?

MAYA  
Just...read the book.Wuthering Heights.

Maya,storms out the room.

RILEY  
Hm.Damn book.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Farkle is taking books from locker.Than,Cory comes along.

CORY  
Farkle.

FARKLE  
Am i dead?I'll be dead?You'll kill me?Is that right?Or just...don't think about things i let leave my head.

CORY  
What's with this...love triangle?

FARKLE  
What?

CORY  
You made my daughter choose between you two,right?

FARKLE  
As far as i know...yes.

CORY  
Pray to god that it's you she choose.

FARKLE  
Why?

CORY  
I won't be able to survive her relationship with Lucas.And than...you won't be here anymore.

FARKLE  
That's...fair enough.

CORY  
Good to know.

Cory walks away.

FARKLE  
Damn!I'll die today.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – ENGLISH ROOM – DAY

Harper teaches a lesson.

HARPER  
Wuthering Heights today,right?

MAYA  
I think the book was very interesting.

ZAY  
Yeah,me too.

Lucas,turns around,faces Zay.

LUCAS  
Since when do you read books?Or read anything?

ZAY  
Since i was paired with this awesome girl...who replaced you.

MAYA (to ZAY)  
That's right,bestie.

FARKLE  
Can we just go back to the book,please?

HARPER  
Love triangle.Did you all pay attention to that?

ZAY  
What's the point?We have it all over again...in front of us.

FARKLE  
I think Catherine had choosen a wrong guy.

HARPER  
Interesting.Why would you think that?

FARKLE  
Edgar loved her...more than anyone,apparently.And...Heathcliff...was selfish,he destroyed her.

LUCAS  
But...she loved Heathcliff,not Edgar.

FARKLE  
Weren't you listening?She choose the wrong guy!

LUCAS  
That's just your opinion.It's rejection...i mean,she married the guy...but that was not real love.

MAYA  
Oh,boy.This is getting super exciting.Two man figting for love of one women.

RILEY (to MAYA)  
You're not funny,Maya.

FARKLE  
Edgar is so much better oportunity than that bastard.He hurt her emotionally...so much.Why would he do something like that?And Edgar...he was there,all along.

ZAY  
Guys!This is just some classic!Are you gonna keep fighting about that?

Lucas and Farkle,face Zay,giving him one death look.

ZAY  
Just forget...what i said.

LUCAS  
Heathcliff and Catherine are so meant to be together!

FARKLE  
Who says that?It's even incest!

LUCAS  
You're passing your line,buddy and playing the wrong card.

FARKLE  
It's the one and only card that makes sense.It's so wrong...it always was and she is gonna realize it at the very end.

MAYA  
She just dies and is happy with her true love.

LUCAS  
You heard that?

HARPER  
Love triangle,okay.So...two guys fighting for one women's affection.Who's gonna be the lucky winner?In this novel...

FARKLE (to LUCAS)  
She's gonna choose me!

LUCAS  
No,because she already choose me.

FARKLE  
She didn't make her decision yet!

LUCAS  
It's me!

FARKLE  
It's me!And it always have been.

ZAY  
This is so...hilarious.

FARKLE  
Just...back off,Lucas.Why did you even bother coming here from Texas?

MAYA  
Farkle.

FARKLE  
What?Nobody even likes him.

LUCAS  
Oh...is that right,Mr.Nobody?

FARKLE  
Don't make me...

LUCAS (interrupts)  
What?Punch me?

Lucas laughs,than Farkle stands up,Lucas too,about to fight,which makes Riley so uncomfortable.

RILEY  
Guys!Just stop!Stop with this!

LUCAS  
Riley,you have to choose.

FARKLE  
That's right.

LUCAS  
It's him...or it's me?

RILEY  
I think...it's no one.

Riley,storms out of class,leaving both of them silent,finally realizing how much mess they made.

 

 

END ACT TWO

 

TAG

INT.TOPANGA'S – DAY

Farkle and Lucas are sitting on couch.

FARKLE  
Okay...we crossed the line.

LUCAS  
We almost stopped being best friends.

FARKLE  
We should never do that again.

LUCAS  
It's a deal.

FARKLE  
It's funny.Like we actually entered in novel character's mind.

Both of them laugh.

LUCAS  
So...this is how Edgar and Heathcliff would make up?

FARKLE  
Except...they were never friends.

Zay is sitting near the bar.Than,Maya comes close to him.

MAYA (to ZAY)  
Are they okay?

ZAY  
They seem...crazy.

MAYA  
At least they're not fighting anymore.

ZAY  
And where's our famous Catherine?

MAYA  
Whatever she do...she'll choose the right guy...at least,i think that.

ZAY  
We should hang out sometimes...more often.

MAYA  
It's a deal.

Than,Riley comes in,Lucas and Farkle stand up,too.

LUCAS  
Riley...

FARKLE  
Did you made your choice?

RILEY  
This is not some Wuthering Heights!I felt like some...like some doll that you two are fighting for and i'm not!

LUCAS  
We're very sorry.

FARKLE  
Yes.And whatever choice you made...it won't affect our friendship...at all.

 

RILEY (to FARKLE)  
I'm sorry.

ZAY  
Oh,man!Girls really are more into cowboys than...Farkle.

MAYA (to ZAY)  
Shh.

RILEY  
I choose you,Lucas.I hope this won't be affecting our friendship.

FARKLE  
Sure.

Farkle,looks a bit sad.

FARKLE  
I'm so happy...that this thing finally ended.

RILEY (to LUCAS)  
Let's go.

Riley and Lucas walk out of Topanga's.

ZAY (to FARKLE)  
Oh,boy.You're so...so done.Are we invited to your funeral?Matthews is so killing you now.

FARKLE (to ZAY)  
Just...leave me alone,okay?

Farkle,angry,sad,storms out of Topanga's.

ZAY (to MAYA)  
So...you wanna read Wuthering Heighs again?

MAYA  
Why not?

They leave Topanga's too.

END TAG

 

FADE OUT.


	9. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley becomes questioning her own feelings for Lucas,after choosing him and not Farkle,which leads to the storm and Farkle and Riley end up trapped at Topanga's.Lucas becomes jealous as he thinks there something between Maya and Zay,while Cory wants to become funiest father for Auggie after discovers that he's not that fun as he seemed to be.

''Betrayal''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory teaches a lesson.We notice Farkle's not in class,for surprise.

CORY  
I want you all to imagine the situation...betrayal.

LUCAS  
Like...in war?

CORY  
Sure...love,real life,relationship,friendships even.

LUCAS  
I think it's better to avoid them.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
How can you avoid something like that?It's...the thing that happens to each of us.Betrayal is betrayal.End of discussion.

CORY  
It's hard to avoid.But...what if it happens?

RILEY  
Than...people just aren't as they seem.It's their dark side...which makes them what they really are.It's their true self.

MAYA  
End of discussion?

CORY  
Maya...for example.

MAYA  
Here it goes.Stupid real life example.

CORY  
Your boyfriend...

MAYA (interrups)  
I don't have a boyfriend.

 

CORY  
He betrays you.

MAYA  
It wouldn't happen.Because...i would kill him before he even thinks about that.

Lucas,laughs.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
It's funny?

LUCAS  
I think it's not boys problem.Girl are more alike to cheat,betray,whatever word we use now.

ZAY  
That's truth.

MAYA (to ZAY and LUCAS)  
And really offending for us.

ZAY (to LUCAS)  
Yeah!What's your point...dude?Girls are ladies.How can you even think about that?Shame on you!

LUCAS  
And you weren't thinking the same thing?

ZAY  
I think Farkle would...

Than,they notice he's not even there.

ZAY (CONT.)  
Hm.Strange.Where the hell is Farkle?

MAYA  
It doesn't matter.It's Romeo.He does the Romeo things.

LUCAS  
Even Romeo wouldn't skip the class.

MAYA  
And what do you know...Paris?

 

LUCAS  
What?

ZAY  
She's right,Lucas.You're the bad guy,apparently.

LUCAS  
What?

MAYA (to ZAY)  
Good said,buddy.

ZAY (to MAYA)  
Wanna hang out today?

MAYA  
Sure.

LUCAS  
What the hell is wrong with you two,guys?

CORY  
Okay.Betrayal is bad.What's worse?

RILEY  
What comes after that.What are we dealing aftermath?

LUCAS  
I wouldn't forgive betrayal.

RILEY  
Seriously?

LUCAS  
If you love someone...than,you wouldn't do something like that.

MAYA  
I still don't get.Is someone cheating on someone...or it's betrayal in war?Hitler had many enemies,for sure.

CORY  
Whatever is...it was a very bad idea.Think about it...why people do it and when they do it...do they have clear coscious.What happens next?

END TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Zay and Maya walk out of classroom,together,like they are a couple,but friendly.Than,Lucas follows them,looking at them wierd.

LUCAS (to RILEY)  
Okay...are they like a couple or what?

RILEY  
I don't think so.And...if it was so...will they consider your bless?

LUCAS  
What?

RILEY  
You are acting like you shouldn't.

LUCAS  
She's...he's...What?

RILEY  
You say a lot of what today.

LUCAS  
Okay...i'm maybe a bit jealous...of Maya.She's stealing my friend!

RILEY  
Are you sure that's why are you jealous?

Lucas,keeps silent,thinking.

RILEY  
Well...think about that...a bit.

Riley,keeps walking towards lockers.Than,when she notices Farkle coming her way,she stops him.

FARKLE  
Hi.

RILEY  
Where were you?

FARKLE  
I was on my way to school...as far as I know.

RILEY  
What's going on?You're still mad,right?

FARKLE  
I'm not mad.Why would i be?

RILEY  
What happened that day...

FARKLE  
Will you just...please stop?Stop reminding me of that day.

RILEY  
I feel like...

FARKLE  
Why do i need to listen to this?Why?

RILEY  
You're my friend.

FARKLE  
We crossed that line long time ago.Remember?

RILEY  
So...all that friendly break up...all that was a lie?We can't even be friends?

FARKLE  
We can.But i won't listen to your problems.That's not why i am by your side.I won't listen about your relationships,about Lucas...you have Maya for that.

RILEY  
But...i want Farkle.

FARKLE  
You had choosen the wrong guy.

RILEY  
What?

FARKLE  
You're supposed to be with me.Why him?

RILEY  
Because...he was my first crush,first love...almost all first things.

FARKLE  
This is unbelievable.

RILEY  
What?

FARKLE  
What's with us?What was i for you?Just some lame experience?Like...you would go around the world,searching for the best city...than,you find yourself in Madrid.You like it,until you realize you'll have to go back for New York.Because...that's where you are supposed to be,right?

Riley,keeps silent,feels a bit sad.

FARKLE (CONT.)  
I was just...nothing.

RILEY  
It's not like that and you know it.

FARKLE  
I don't know what's real anymore.

RILEY  
I love him.

FARKLE  
I honestly hope you do.Because...he's not right guy for you.I'm sure you know that,too.

RILEY  
It's not true.

FARKLE  
Look.I'll go now.I can't speak to you anymore.It hurt me,a bit.I mean...we shared so many first things as couple and after all...you choose him.

 

RILEY  
It's how is supposed to be.

FARKLE  
Wuthering Heights.There...it was clear.But...this.

RILEY  
Why is everyone so opssed with the damn book?I didn't even read it.

FARKLE  
Just...talk with Maya,talk with your best friend.Lucas is my friend...and want to keep it that way.

He walks away,leaving her standing there,confused.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – CAFETERIA – DAY

Zay and Maya are sitting for the table,eating,by their side,across,is Lucas,still watching them,feeling weirs,like third wheel.

LUCAS  
Okay.I had it enough.What's going on here?Or...what's going on with you two?What's going on between you two?I don't even know what's the right question.

Zay and Maya,begin laughing at Lucas.

LUCAS (CONT.)  
And now...i feel like a damn clown.

MAYA  
We just...

ZAY  
...love to hang out with each other.

LUCAS  
Are you finishing each other's sentences?

MAYA  
We're friends.You have any problem with that?

ZAY  
Of course he has.He has problem with everything.

MAYA  
That's so Lucas.

LUCAS (to ZAY)  
I want my best friend back.

MAYA  
He's my best friend now.You've got Farkle.

LUCAS  
We were friends back in Texas.He's my friend.And you knew Farkle since forever.

ZAY  
Finally.Some chick is actually fighting for me.

LUCAS  
I miss my friend.And i miss hanging out with you two.

MAYA  
We can hang out today.You can come.

LUCAS  
Right.Us three?

ZAY  
He's right.Three's a crowd.

LUCAS  
Wow.You noticed that?

ZAY  
I mean.I meant to say...Lucas's a crowd.

MAYA  
Let's go to some better place.

Maya and Lucas storm out of cafeteria.

LUCAS  
Who are those people?

Than,Farkle enters.Lucas comes closer to him.

LUCAS (to FARKLE)  
Thank god you are here.

FARKLE  
Why wouldn't i be?I'm not hiding from anyone.

LUCAS  
I miss talking to you...my friend.

FARKLE  
Well...i'm here now.

LUCAS  
Zay is cheating on me with my ex girlfriend.

FARKLE  
What?

LUCAS  
I'm left alone,Farkle.What happened to our gang?

FARKLE  
You've got Riley.

LUCAS  
Yeah,sure.But...it's not the same.

FARKLE  
Than...accept being the third wheel.That's my role from now on.

LUCAS  
Third wheel.That can't be so bad.At least...i'll be around them.

FARKLE  
Try.

LUCAS  
Are we still okay?

FARKLE  
I guess.

LUCAS  
This situation is so weird.Riley,you,me.It's like...American War.

FARKLE  
I don't wanna talk about that.  
Lucas nods.Farkle walks out of cafeteria.Than,we hear rain from outside,dropping pouring rain,like never before.

LUCAS  
Hm.Rain?

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – AUGGIE'S ROOM – DAY

Auggie is sitting on the bed,playing Playstation,like some crazy game addict.Than,someone knocks the door.

AUGGIE  
Do not bother me!

Than,Cory enters,with some DVDs in hands.

CORY  
I'm not bothering you,right?

AUGGIE  
What now?

CORY  
I have some pretty good movies.We can watch them together.

Auggie,still keeps playing game.Until,it's game over.

AUGGIE  
Thanks a lot,dad.I lost my life because of you.

CORY  
You know that we aren't talking about real life?

AUGGIE  
I'm not interested.

CORY  
Come on.It's the latest Mission Impossible,Terminator.I thought buying you the game...but you had enough...violent games.

AUGGIE  
Yeah...you definitely should have consider doing that.

CORY  
Why don't you leave that...thing and have some fun with your crazy still young dad?

AUGGIE  
There are some things you need to know.

Cory,excited.He sites beside Auggie.

CORY  
Good.I'm listening.

AUGGIE  
It's called Playstation.

CORY  
Seriously?Why did i thought it was Tetris or some other thing?

AUGGIE  
When were you born...again?

CORY  
Okay.Keep speaking.

AUGGIE  
And second...you're not that fun as you think you are.

CORY  
What?

AUGGIE  
You're not...

CORY (interrupts)  
I heard what you said!

AUGGIE  
But i don't need you to be fun.As long as i can keep you away from my games.

Cory,confused,watching Auggie playing games,feeling a bit sad.

INT.TOPANGA'S – NIGHT

Riley and Farkle are standing,he helps her with some boxes.

RILEY  
Thanks for the help.

FARKLE  
Can we just forget what happened today?I was...a bit mad.  
RILEY  
Sure.Welcome back,friend.

Farkle,smiles.

FARKLE  
So...this is the last box,right?

RILEY  
Let's go.

They are about to exit,but than they hear the door slam.

RILEY  
Oh,god.

 

Farkle,puts box away.

 

RILEY (CONT.)  
Oh,no,no,no!

 

FARKLE  
You still have the key,right?

 

RILEY  
The key?

 

Riley,tries to open the door,at force,but she doesn't succed.

 

FARKLE  
You know...we might not be that smart as we seem.

 

RILEY  
I could use some help.

 

FARKLE  
What help?

 

RILEY  
We need to get out of here.It's night.

 

FARKLE  
Okay.Let me see...

 

He tries to open the door,too.But than,all light go down and rain keeps dropping heavily,only for them to realize it's storm coming.

 

RILEY AND FARKLE  
Oh boy!

 

The both of them share crazy and hilarious look on the face.

 

 

 

 

END ACT ONE

 

 

 

 

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT.TOPANGA'S – NIGHT

Riley and Farkle are still stuck at Topanga's.She's at the door,yelling for help,while Farkle's sitting at the floor.

RILEY  
Help!Help!Somebody help!

FARKLE  
Nobody hears you.

RILEY  
Help!

Farkle,stands up,walks towards her.

FARKLE  
Are you crazy or what?We're stuck in here.

RILEY  
I can't be stuck here.I have my home...i need to get there.

FARKLE  
How can you not have a key or something?

RILEY  
And how can you not...stop yelling at me?

FARKLE  
You can still call your mum,right?

RILEY  
I'm out of battery.

FARKLE  
That's...just great.

RILEY  
Don't you have a phone...Mr.Smartass?

FARKLE  
I don't need it right now.I didn't know that storm was coming or that we would stuck in here.

The tension between them two begins to rise.

RILEY  
Now...it would be better if you could move one step back.

FARKLE  
I'm stuck here with you.Can't this get any worse?

RILEY  
Wow.This is actually very bad for you?

FARKLE  
It's weird.

RILEY  
Than...you try to figure way out.

FARKLE  
I will.I'm scientist.

RILEY  
As much as Coldplay's song.

The both of them give up,they sit on floor,trying to avoid contact with each other.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya,Lucas and Zay are sitting on sofa.

LUCAS  
So...this is all you guys do?Just sit here and talk about...random things?

ZAY  
Of course.Isn't it interesting?

MAYA  
It's not interesting for him.All he used to do is...kiss or sleep...alone.

LUCAS  
You were watching Pretty Little Liars!All night!

ZAY (to LUCAS)  
Shame on you!You should have watched it with here.(to MAYA)I like Toby.I mean...it's my favorite character.

MAYA  
Lucas...i know why our relationship didn't work out.

LUCAS  
No kidding.Why?

MAYA  
You were sleeping ocasionally as a newborn puppy and i don't like taking care of myself.And...of course,you didn't pay much attention to me.If you had...you would have known that Toby is male.

ZAY  
Shame on you,dude.

LUCAS  
I'm a third wheel.This must be some bad nightmare.

ZAY (to MAYA)  
And what do you think of Spencer?They so belong together.

MAYA   
Right!

LUCAS  
Damn storm.

INT.TOPANGA'S – NIGHT

Farkle and Riley are still sitting on floor.But...Farkle has his head fallen all over Riley's shoulder.

RILEY  
Oh,god!

Farkle,scared,awake.

FARKLE  
What?What?Aliens?

RILEY  
What?

FARKLE  
Bad dream.

Riley,stands up.  
RILEY  
I don't have my phone here and Lucas might call me.

FARKLE  
Don't you see?It's storm out there.I wish i was home.Instead of that...i'm stuck here with...

RILEY (interrupts)  
With me?

Farkle,stands up too,coming close to Riley.

RILEY (CONT.)  
Is that what you wanted to say?

FARKLE  
Let's not make things even harder.

RILEY  
It still bothers you?My thing with Lucas?

FARKLE  
I want you to be happy.

RILEY  
You're a...big liar.

FARKLE  
Come on.He's my friend...i don't wanna ruin our friendship over...

RILEY (interrupts)  
Over someone like me?

FARKLE  
Now...you're just putting the words in my mouth.

RILEY  
We can't be friends.I can't be friend with you.You're impossible.

FARKLE  
I tries everything,believe me.I even skipped the class.

RILEY  
I knew it!

Farkle,steps closer to Riley.

FARKLE  
I still can't believe you didn't choose me.

RILEY  
I can't keep listening about this anymore.

FARKLE  
Well...you don't have other choice.You can't run anywhere.

Riley and Farkle,they're standing so close,pretty much.

RILEY  
Stop.

FARKLE  
What?

RILEY  
Stop staring at me like that.

FARKLE  
I can't.

RILEY  
Just stop.

Riley,turns around,about to go somewhere,but Farkle stops her by taking her hand and than,they're in exact same position,very close to each other.

RILEY  
This is wrong.

FARKLE  
This whole world is wrong.So...

RILEY  
Farkle...

Than,he kisses her,with all passion,than splits,causing them both to stop and look good at each other.Riley gets even closer to him,kissing him,they keep kissing until they fall on couch.That's how they spend the entire storm,with another storm on the way.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya,Lucas and Zay are still sitting on the sofa.

ZAY (crying)  
And than...i just wanted to cry.I can't stand it anymore.

MAYA  
I know,i understand.I feel the same.

LUCAS  
Come on,dude.It's just a stupid chick flick movie.You're such a...women.

MAYA  
Lucas!

LUCAS  
And it's all your fault.You changed my buddy.

Than,lights come again.

LUCAS  
Thank you god!Thank you so much.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
You're such a bad friend.

LUCAS  
Zay,come on.We'll borrow some action films,Jackie Chan or meet some ladies?You want that,don't you?

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
You know...the storm is coming again.And this house is not letting you enter for second time.

LUCAS  
That's just...

Than,before he can continiue talking,the storms begin again.

LUCAS  
Or...you know...we can watch those Pretty Little Liars.From the very beggining.

ZAY  
We're friends again.(to MAYA)No offense.  
The all three begin to hang out.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Topanga and Cory are sitting on the couch,watching TV.At least Topanga,Cory is silent,thoughtful.

CORY  
I can't believe he said all that to me.

TOPANGA  
Do you even watch the film?

CORY  
It's boring.

TOPANGA  
It's romantic comedy.

CORY  
Like i said...boring.

TOPANGA  
Than...go talk to Auggie.

CORY  
I won't.I'll make him suffer.

TOPANGA  
How...Mr.Bad Guy?

CORY  
Damn.Now i feel like i never was bad guy.

TOPANGA  
And you never were.

CORY  
That little devil...he's so you.

TOPANGA  
I don't think so.

CORY  
You should've seen him.He didn't even felt sorry for me.I'm his father!

TOPANGA  
You're scared of truth?

CORY  
It's not truth!I'm funny father,funny husband,funny person,funny brother...all.

TOPANGA  
Damn it,Cory.I just wanted to watch movie.

CORY  
I know what i'll do.

TOPANGA  
I'm going to bad.When my husband returns...tell him i'm waiting for him.

Topanga,leaves,putting light off.

CORY  
It's pretty dark.Topanga?Damn.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Farkle is near lockers.He's about to enter the classroom,but than,he meets Riley,feeling weird,still.

FARKLE  
Hi.

RILEY  
Hi.

FARKLE  
Hello.

RILEY  
Well,hello to you too.

FARKLE  
I did say hi,right?

RILEY  
And i said hi too.

Maya,comes closer to them.

MAYA (to FARKLE and RILEY)  
Hi,guys.

FARKLE  
Hi.Hi.Well,hi.

MAYA  
Did you had breakfast this morning?

FARKLE  
Hi.And see you inside.

Farkle enters the classroom.

MAYA  
Weird.One day he skips class,the other day...he's totally crazy.

RILEY  
And what's with you?

MAYA  
We've been watching Pretty Little Liars whole night.I'm exhausted,sleepy and i need to get the hell out of here before Lucas comes.

RILEY  
Lucky you.I wish i had that kind of night.

MAYA  
You talk like you were walking on this damn storm.

RILEY  
It's worse than that.

MAYA  
I don't wanna know.

RILEY  
Really?Hm.Maybe you had enough of that drama show.

MAYA  
And believe me...i had.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory teaches a lesson.

CORY  
Betrayal.The worst thing that could happen.Someone figure out why?

FARKLE  
That's what you taught the other day?

CORY  
Welcome,Farkle.Solve this mistery.

Farkle,keeps silent.

MAYA  
This is such a weird day.

LUCAS (to MAYA)  
You know...we could repeat the same from last night.

MAYA  
Don't talk to me,please.

CORY  
Why people cheat?You know...they make you believe in something,you get high hopes and than...bum!Betrayal.

LUCAS  
It's destiny.

MAYA  
Destiny?Really?

LUCAS  
Things happen.Betrayal happen.It's the nature.

RILEY  
I can't do this.

MAYA  
Finally.I'm bored of this class too.No offense,Matthews.

CORY (to MAYA)  
It's okay.As long as there are some critics.

RILEY  
Not every betrayal is betrayal.Things happen,but wrong things too.

LUCAS  
Betrayal is betrayal.There isn't explaination.

FARKLE  
I agree with him.

RILEY (to FARKLE)  
You can't shit up,can you?

FARKLE  
The clock is ticking.

ZAY  
No,it isn't.Trust me...if the class was near to be over,i'd know.

RILEY (to LUCAS)  
I cheated on you.

LUCAS  
We're good.

A bit awkward moment between both of them,but neither of them caring for love of another,strange.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Topanga and Cory are sitting for the table.

Topanga  
You really decided to punish Auggie hard.

CORY  
This is just beggining.

TOPANGA  
He's still a kid.

CORY  
He hurt my feelings.

TOPANGA  
Oh,god.

Than,Auggie enters,a bit angry,coming close to them.

 

CORY (to AUGGIE)  
Hey,pal.

AUGGIE  
Don't you pal to me.

TOPANGA  
Something's wrong,honey?

AUGGIE  
He didn't show up.

CORY  
It's fair punishment,Topanga.

AUGGIE  
It was the soccer game!You were only parent to not show up.

CORY  
You're bad soccer player.

TOPANGA  
Cory!

CORY  
If he weren't so bad,i'd come.

Cory,faces Auggie,who feels even more angry because of Cory's revenge and sincerity.

AUGGIE  
Talk to the hand!

Auggie runs to his room.

TOPANGA  
You see what you have done now?

CORY  
Yeah.I should've never bought him Terminator films...he didn't deserve it.

INT.TOPANGA'S – DAY

Lucas and Riley are sitting at the couch,alone,not looking at each other.

LUCAS  
So...Farkle.

RILEY  
Maya.

LUCAS  
We are back at the very beggining,right?

RILEY  
Same old...beggining.

LUCAS  
Than...how did we end up here?

RILEY  
We can still be friends,right?

LUCAS  
Always.

RILEY  
Looks like this is the only way of not ruining any relationship in our gang.Strange.

LUCAS  
It is strange.We should grab some Pretty Little Liars DVD and watch.

RILEY  
That's not our thing.

LUCAS  
Damn.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – AUGGIE'S ROOM – DAY

Auggie is laying on bed,alone.Than,Cory comes in,with a lot of CDs.

CORY  
How are you doing,buddy?

AUGGIE  
You're not allowed to enter my room.

 

CORY  
I'm sorry.

AUGGIE  
I'm a loser.And...i'm sorry.

CORY  
What was that?

AUGGIE  
I said i'm sorry.

CORY  
For what?

AUGGIE  
You're fun dad.

CORY  
No,i'm not.

Auggie,finally turns around.

AUGGIE  
You are.I'm just angry.You interrupted my favorite game.I was winning.

CORY  
Welcome to the real world,buddy.I wish i had Playstation back in those days.

AUGGIE  
You can have now.

CORY  
No,you can.And...i bought you so many games that you won't ever forget your daddy.

AUGGIE  
Of course you're fun.

CORY  
And...today you're learning about real world.Paintball.

AUGGIE  
Can we go to arcade?

CORY  
Easy,pal.I'm getting old,but not worse.

AUGGIE  
Let's play this.

And like that,they made up,play games.

 

END ACT TWO

TAG

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya,Zay and Lucas are sitting on couch.Maya is sitting between both of them.They have their eyes wide open,like mouth,watching the TV.

MAYA  
That's it.

LUCAS  
And...next episode?

MAYA  
What next?They're not showing this everyday.

LUCAS  
What?

ZAY  
Life isn't easy,Lucas.And those people are psychopaths.

LUCAS  
Oh,god.I'm an addict.I need one more episode.

MAYA  
Let's watch something else.

LUCAS  
I want this!

MAYA  
Oh,boy.Let's watch some old episodes.It will make you feel a lot better.

LUCAS  
And make some popcorns.

She heads towards kitchen,leaving them alone.

 

 

 

END TAG

FADE OUT


	10. Summer Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Farkle try to figure out their relationship one more time,before the summer vacation,while Lucas tries to convice Maya spending her vacation with him,in Texas,leading to their new relationship progress.Cory becomes insecure about having another child,which leads him to making big decision,with Zay's help.

''Summer Love''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – RILEY'S ROOM – DAY

Riley and Maya are sitting at the Bay Window.

RILEY  
I wish we could go back at the very beggining.

MAYA  
Oh,god.Do i really need to listen this again?

RILEY  
You're my best friend.

MAYA  
It's not my fault.

RILEY  
I don't know what to do,Maya.I need your help.

MAYA  
Are you telling me that whole triangle...all things you went through...are not worse than this?It's not like you have to make some big change.

RILEY  
This Freshman year happened a lot of stuffs.

MAYA  
Just...get back together with Farkle.

RILEY  
Should I?

MAYA  
You should.

RILEY  
Or i shouldn't?

MAYA  
Do you love him?

RILEY  
Yeah?

MAYA  
Are you asking me or telling me?

RILEY  
Telling you?I'm telling you.

MAYA  
Yeah is not some big answer.But...talk to him.

RILEY  
I should definitely talk to him.

MAYA  
And stop bothering me.Yes,do that.

RILEY  
Okay.If this is so boring for you...let's discuss your private life,a bit.

MAYA  
I'm not the one who's in dilemma.

RILEY  
What's with you and Lucas?

MAYA  
You guys broke up.What kind of friend would i be...

RILEY (interrupts)  
The best.

MAYA  
If we decide to be together,we'll be together.I have clear mind.You're the one who's having doubts.

RILEY  
It's not doubt.A lot of things happened,Maya.

MAYA  
You don't need to remember us both of it.

RILEY  
Why not?Lucas picked you,you guys were dating behind my back...

MAYA (interrupts)  
I confessed you the truth and you almost went to the second base with Farkle that night.

RILEY  
Than...Farkle and I dated,we both broke up.

MAYA  
It was very friendly break up.

RILEY  
Lucas and I started dating.I cheated on him.

MAYA  
And you need to figure out your relationship with Farkle before summer comes knocking on your door.So,better hurry up and check your calendar.

RILEY  
And you need to promise something to me.You'll do the same thing,right?

MAYA  
Right.

 

 

END TEASER

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Zay,Lucas and Farkle are near lockers.

LUCAS  
I'm making my move on her.It's now or never.

ZAY  
It was about time.I knew it.

LUCAS  
I hope she and Riley didn't make any stupid rule about not longer being allowed to date each other's ex boyfriends,ex crush or current crush.

FARKLE  
So,you broke up with Riley?

LUCAS  
Yes,buddy.And it was for the best.

ZAY (to FARKLE)  
Come on,dude.After what you have done?Only fool would keep going with that relationship.

FARKLE  
I said i'm sorry...thousand times.It was a huge mistake.

LUCAS  
Mistake?

FARKLE  
It should've never happened.It's my fault.And you guys broke up because of me.

LUCAS  
It wasn't your fault.You know,it's supposed to be two people to make something like that.

FARKLE  
Let's just end with this topic,okay?

 

LUCAS  
Sure.We will always be friends,no matter what.

Farkle nods.

ZAY (to LUCAS)  
And what's your plan,heartbreaker?

LUCAS  
A big one.And it's a secret i'm not gonna tell.

ZAY (sarcastic)  
You broke my heart.

LUCAS  
She won't be able to turn me down.It's really important issue and she'll be part of it.

ZAY  
You're always the one who has most luck of us.

LUCAS  
I'm sorry for being Friar.

ZAY  
You aren't gonna ask her to marry you,are you?

Lucas,laughs.

ZAY (CONT.)  
Do not laugh!Tell!Now!

LUCAS  
It's a secret!

Lucas,enters the classroom.

ZAY (to FARKLE)  
Did you just see that?

FARKLE  
He's the luckiest man alive.

ZAY  
You're wrong.We're the luckiest people on Earth.

 

FARKLE  
How come?

ZAY  
We're young,single and very attractive.Well,maybe not that attractive,but single!

Than,Riley comes.

RILEY (to FARKLE)  
Hi.

FARKLE  
Hi.

ZAY  
Am i invisible or what?

RILEY (to FARKLE)  
We really need to talk.

ZAY  
Hello?

RILEY  
Go!

Zay,scared a bit,in funny way,enters the classroom.

FARKLE  
I'm listening.

RILEY  
What are we,Farkle?

Farkle,keeps silent for a bit.

FARKLE  
Whatever you want us to be.

The both of them keep silent,until he leaves her,going towards classroom.Than,Maya comes along,smiley.

MAYA  
And...?

 

RILEY  
This is embarrasing...at so many levels.

MAYA  
What happened?

RILEY  
He doesn't care at all.

MAYA  
What do you mean?

RILEY  
It's like all depends on me.I asked him what are we and he said whatever i wanted us to be.

MAYA  
There you go.

RILEY  
What?

MAYA  
You want to be his girlfriend...again.You should've said that.

RILEY  
Why?This is even too obvious.

MAYA  
Than...maybe things changed.

RILEY  
Oh,god.Now...i won't be able to look at his eyes...ever again.

MAYA  
Come on.

The both of them enter in the classroom.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory teaches a lesson.

MAYA  
Freshman year is gone.What would we be talking about?It's boring.

FARKLE  
History.The only good thing that helps us take great decisions.

MAYA (to FARKLE)  
Is that right,Romeo?

CORY  
It's goodbye for this school year.You're all growing up...becoming adults,you're almost there.

MAYA (to LUCAS)  
I'm gonna fall asleep again.

LUCAS  
Well,don't.

MAYA  
I'm gonna take your advice...and i still hate school.

LUCAS  
And that's Maya i love.

MAYA  
You do?

Lucas nods.

ZAY   
Oh,boy.I'm gonna end up being only single in our group.

RILEY (to ZAY)  
You wouldn't be the only one.

FARKLE (to RILEY)  
What does that mean?

CORY  
Back to history.School is still not over.There are still few decisions to take...some hard,some easy.It's all up to you.

FARKLE  
What if we can't make decision?

Riley turns around,faces Farkle.

 

CORY  
You're supposed to think with your heart.

FARKLE  
But heart makes stupid decisions.

LUCAS  
It doesn't matter,as long as it doesn't make sense.

FARKLE  
It needs sense.What's decision without sense?

MAYA  
Well,love doesn't make sense,so...

CORY  
Guys!This is history class.I'm not Harper,i don't teach love.

MAYA  
Why not?You've got much experience.

CORY  
Because...i would be horrible teacher.

FARKLE  
So...how to make one good decision?

CORY  
Follow your heart.It doesn't make sense,but it's you talking through your heart,it's your wish.

Farkle nods.

ZAY  
Mine is saying...i'm glad this school year is over.And i would be more happy is another one doesn't come.

CORY  
Summer is getting closer.There are decisions to make...they're very important to all of you.The only way to make them good...is listening to your heart.

 

Maya,looks at Riley.

 

MAYA  
Those decisions...they must be really important to us,right?Some might be for the rest of our lives.It's better to take shot now.

CORY  
Right.

MAYA (to FARKLE)  
I'll stop.

FARKLE  
With what?

MAYA  
You deserved some other nickname.

FARKLE  
Thank you god!

ZAY  
He's no longer Romeo?But it was such fun!

MAYA  
Now he's...Frankenstein.

FARKLE  
Oh,god.

CORY  
Like i said...it's time for all of you to act as adults,who are becoming sophomore students.

MAYA  
Unfortunetely.

CORY  
You're grown ups now and i'm happy to have this oportunity of teaching you the best lessons life can give you.

MAYA  
All of them...except the love lesson.

CORY  
Some other day,Maya.Some other day.

 

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley exits the classroom,Farkle runs towards her,quickly.

FARKLE  
Riley?

RILEY  
What?

FARKLE  
Are you mad?

Riley,keeps silent.

FARKLE (CONT.)  
I mean...we could be friends.

RILEY  
We are friends,aren't we?

Farkle nods.

RILEY  
Than...we close this topic.

FARKLE  
Only if you want it.

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – CAFETERIA – DAY

Maya and Lucas are sitting for the table.

MAYA  
My last meal in this pretty cafeteria...for this year.

LUCAS  
It's not like you're never coming back here.

MAYA  
I hate school.

LUCAS  
You say a lot that.

MAYA  
Maybe...because it's truth.

LUCAS  
Will you go with me to Texas?

MAYA  
Right now?

LUCAS  
Over summer.

MAYA  
Why would i do something like that?It's gang trip or what?

LUCAS  
Only...you and me.The whole three months.

Maya,keeps silent.

LUCAS (CONT.)  
Don't say anything now,okay?Think about it,til tonight or tomorrow and than we'll talk,discuss it.

MAYA  
You know what happened last time we were in Texas?

LUCAS  
The only thing that could happen now is that you get attacked by some bull or bear,even.

MAYA  
That's not ev...bear,really?

LUCAS  
I'm joking.Think and call me.

Lucas walks out,leaving her thoughtful.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – RILEY'S ROOM – DAY

Riley and Maya are sitting on Bay Window.

RILEY  
He friendzoned me.

MAYA  
Lucas asked me to go with him to Texas.

 

RILEY AND MAYA  
What?

MAYA  
That bastard!

RILEY  
I know.

MAYA  
And you played along?You didn't say anything?

RILEY  
What could i say?Let's be together and not just friends all over again?

MAYA  
You could have tried.

RILEY  
I'm not you,Maya.You're brave,self confident...and me,on the other hand...

MAYA (interrupts)  
It's Farkle and not some Prince from England.

RILEY  
I won't try nothing.

MAYA  
Than i will.

RILEY  
What?

MAYA  
He's so done.

RILEY  
This is my issue.You take care of Lucas,your boyfriend and...

MAYA (interrupts)  
He's not my boyfriend...ex boyfriend.

RILEY  
Future boyfriend.

MAYA  
Okay.You've got a point.I'll care my own business.

RILEY  
So...he asked you that?

MAYA  
Can you believe it?

RILEY  
You should go.

MAYA  
What?

RILEY  
And you two should get back together.

MAYA  
He asked me as friend.

RILEY  
Right.

MAYA  
Didn't you just said to take care of my own issues?What are you doing?

RILEY  
You deserve to be happy,Maya.

MAYA  
I didn't decide yet.

RILEY  
And i know what decision you'll take.

MAYA  
You do?

Riley nods,smilling.

 

 

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT.TOPANGA'S – NIGHT

Zay is sitting for the table,alone.Than,Cory comes,sits with him.

ZAY  
I feel like the third wheel again.

CORY  
And i'm not sure about having this child.What do you think?

ZAY  
Oh,boy.

CORY  
Stay here,please.I need to hear someone's advice.

ZAY  
Luckily...i know how to protect myself,Mr.Matthews.So...i don't have idea what's like to become a father.

CORY  
I already had two of them.Will i succed with this third?

ZAY  
If you don't wanna break it,don't make it.

CORY  
That's...disturbing.

ZAY  
Riley turned out just fine,Auggie too.

CORY  
I'm teacher.I'm not some lucky rich bastard.

ZAY  
You mean like Minkus?

CORY  
Damn.I should've been his best friend back in high school.

 

ZAY  
Yeah,you should've.That's why i'm Farkle's close friend.

CORY  
I thought Lucas's his best friend.

ZAY  
I am!

CORY  
So...should i have or not?

ZAY  
This is gonna be a long night.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – RILEY'S ROOM – NIGHT

Riley comes from bathroom,in her towel.Than,for her surprise,she hears Farkle,coming in through the window,as always.

FARKLE  
Riley...

RILEY  
What the hell are you doing here?

FARKLE  
Sorry.You're...you're...you're...nice.

RILEY  
You keep entering my window as maniac,you know that?

FARKLE  
Sorry.I just...want to talk,once more.

RILEY  
Did Maya talk to you?

FARKLE  
No.Why?

RILEY  
Than...we are good.

FARKLE  
No,we are not good.

RILEY  
I want to dress and having you around while i'm half naked...it's suicide.

FARKLE  
Let's just talk.

RILEY  
We're friends,remember?

FARKLE  
So,it does bother you?

RILEY  
Of course it bothers me!You don't care about me at all!

FARKLE  
That's not truth.

RILEY  
It isn't?

FARKLE  
I don't want us to be stupid friends.I never wanted.Things are complicated.

RILEY  
For god's sake...we're not getting married.

FARKLE  
Some day...maybe.

RILEY  
What?

FARKLE  
I'm scared because i don't know what's going to happen with us...in future.

RILEY  
Am I still in friendzone?

FARKLE  
What's the matter?I was there for 15 years.

RILEY  
Get out!

FARKLE  
Riley...

RILEY  
Get out of my room!

Than,Farkle,comes out,but through doors,only to find Topanga in living room.

INT.MATTHEWS APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Topanga is standing,looking at Farkle,worried.

FARKLE  
She...I...whatever you're thinking...it's not what it looks like.

TOPANGA  
I rather not say what it looks like.

Farkle,makes small steps,towards door,but still looking at Topanga.

FARKLE  
I should...get used at this door rules.I mean...just to show some respect to you,to Mr.Matthews.I'm not some maniac,so...

Than,Riley comes from room,still in towel.

RILEY (to FARKLE)  
Just get out of my house!I can't stand seeing you anymore!

FARKLE  
Riley...

TOPANGA  
Okay,what the hell is going on here?

FARKLE AND RILEY  
It's not what it looks like!

RILEY (to FARKLE)  
Just...leave me alone,friend!

Farkle nods,goes out of apartmant.

 

RILEY  
Nothing happened,mum.

TOPANGA  
What's with these...friendly conversations you had?

RILEY  
It's Karma!I'm friendzoned!

Riley,storms in her bedroom.

TOPANGA  
Oh,god.It's so hard to be her parent,sometimes.

INT.HART'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Lucas are sitting on sofa.

LUCAS  
I want us to get back together.

MAYA  
What?

LUCAS  
I want us to be together...always.We shouldn't have broken up in first place.

MAYA  
This is deja vu.

LUCAS  
What?

MAYA  
You're experiencing it.It's like...i'm familiar to you,this relationship too and you want to get back on known things.

LUCAS  
Wouldn't you want the same?

MAYA  
I'm 15,i don't know what i want,yet.

LUCAS  
I don't care.My feelings towards you never changed.

MAYA  
Mine neither.

LUCAS  
So...what are we waiting than?

Maya and Lucas,keep coming closer and closer,almost kissing.

MAYA  
Is this what we want?

LUCAS  
Absolutely.

MAYA  
I made my decision.I'll go with you to Texas.

Lucas smiles.

LUCAS  
I love you.

MAYA  
Are you sure?You dated Riley again and...

LUCAS  
I was so jealous when i thought there's something between Zay and you.

MAYA  
Really?

LUCAS  
I'm trying...in being your friend,but i can't.

MAYA  
Just shut up.

The both of them kiss,finally,getting back together.

INT.TOPANGA'S – NIGHT

Zay and Cory keep sitting at the bar.

CORY  
So...i always wanted three children.Always.

ZAY  
You said that...twenty times since we started talking.

CORY  
Just help me.

ZAY  
Follow your heart.

CORY  
What?

ZAY  
That's what you told us.Follow your heart when making hard decisions.

Cory,laughs.

CORY  
You believed that?Come on,i'm a teacher,we lie sometimes.

ZAY  
Do you want another child?

CORY  
Yes.

ZAY  
In these years?

CORY  
Yes.

ZAY  
With Topanga?

CORY  
Of course.

ZAY  
Mistery solved.

 

CORY  
What?Just like that?

 

ZAY  
You're keeping me up at late hours.You don't want to meet my father,trust me.

CORY  
I'm gonna be father,again.

ZAY  
Congratulations.

CORY  
You're good friend,Zay.And not some...third wheel.

ZAY  
Thank you.May i go now?

CORY  
Let's talk a bit more.

ZAY  
Damn.

CORY  
Do you have siblings?

Zay,doesn't answer,feeling more dizzy and bored than ever,while Cory just doesn't stop.

 

END ACT TWO

TAG

INT.JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Lucas,Zay,Maya and Farkle exit the classroom.

MAYA  
And...officialy,school's over!

LUCAS  
That's my girl.

Lucas kisses Maya on forehead.

FARKLE (to MAYA)  
Hey,Maya.Where's Riley?

MAYA  
Seriously?You first mess it up and than...act like inocent.

FARKLE  
Just help me...please.

MAYA  
There she is.

Maya show with her hand,on Riley,who's locking her locker.Than,Farkle comes closer to her.

FARKLE  
Riley,we need to talk.

RILEY  
What's new,friend?

FARKLE  
Just stop with this friend thing.Let's be serious,please.

ZAY (to LUCAS and MAYA)  
Ten bucks he's so done.

LUCAS  
Okay.

MAYA  
You're wrong.It's different now than before.

ZAY  
How come?

MAYA  
Back than...he was so obssesive freak.It's different now.

LUCAS  
Which means you're going to lose your money.

Back on Riley and Farkle.

FARKLE  
We aren't friends.We can't be friends...never.

RILEY  
What do you want?

FARKLE  
To finally get back together.

ZAY (to LUCAS)  
Give me my money.

LUCAS  
Not yet,buddy.

FARKLE  
So...i overreacted a bit today.

RILEY  
A bit?

FARKLE  
The point is...i don't know how to be your friend,i never knew and i'll never know.

RILEY  
You'll learn.

FARKLE  
How?

ZAY (to LUCAS)  
Money?

Riley,turns around,about to go,but than faces Farkle again.

RILEY  
You messed me up.I love you and you didn't care about that.You didn't care about having opinion about our relationship.

FARKLE  
I love you too.

RILEY  
It's not enough.

FARKLE  
What?

Riley,this time turns around,about to go away,than he takes her for hand.

 

FARKLE (CONT.)  
It's not enough?How can this not be enough?

 

He finally kisses her,she kisses him too,they keep kissing.

ZAY  
Oh,man!I'm never gambling my money on them again.

Zay gives Lucas 10 bucks.

FARKLE  
It's enough,it always will be.

The both of them smile.

MAYA  
Guys!

The five of them hug,group hug,happy to end this school year.

 

 

 

 

 

END TAG

FADE OUT


End file.
